The Phantom Before Christmas
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Danny Fenton always gets so excited around Halloween night. Question is...Why? [Danny x Ember] [Jack x Sally] Will Danny's secret be revealed? Will Christmas be ruined? READ AND FIND OUT! (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1: Entrance through the grave

**Hey y'all what's up! SaurusRock625 here once again! Now I know you guys have read a lot of nightmare before Christmas crossovers, but my idea is kinda unique! What if at the age of 12 Danny found the grave entrance to Halloween Town. What if one day, Danny's mom, Jazz, and Ember start to wonder what it is about October 31st that always makes Danny so happy. Also I'm thinking about having Vlad be the main Villain of this fic rather than Oogie Boogie. I'll try and post a poll, but if I can't, let me know who you think the main villain should be in the reviews. I promise I'll get to it as soon as possible! But until then, please enjoy the fic.**

**Jack Skellington: SaurusRock625 does not own Danny Phantom, or the Nightmare Before Christmas! All Nightmare before Christmas events and story plot belongs to Disney, and my main man, Tim Burton and Danny Elfman! All Danny Phantom themes and characters belong to their original owners! MAN that's a mouthful!**

Happy Halloween *someone talking*

_This is halloween *thinking or singing*_

**Going ghost *someone yelling***

**Chapter 1: Grave entrance, halloween town?**

It was October 31st in amity park, and a certain halfa was quietly making his way to the graveyard. His thought were more pertaining to what happened at home before he went to Amity Park Cemetery.

*****Flashback*****

Danny was sitting on the couch staring at the clock. He was waiting for when he could go out at the perfect time tonight. "_Come on! Come on! Oh, why can't time go __**faster**__?!" _Danny thought impatiently.

What he didn't know was that three certain girls were watching him, like hawks... Except for the swooping down and devouring him part! ...Hopefully...

The first was his mother, Madeline Fenton. But everyone just calls her Maddie. She's one of Amity Parks resident ghost hunters. The next was a sixteen year old girl that has all of her mothers looks, but longer hair. The final girl had ghost white skin, blue hair made of fire, but much more controlled. She also wore a black rockers outfit, complete with an electric guitar strapped to her back. This is Ember McLain, rockstar of the Ghost Zone.

The three of them shared one thought at this time. "_What is it about Halloween that makes Danny/Dipstick so happy?!_" Just then Danny got up and headed out the door.

Not wanting to lose him, the three looked at each other and silently agreed to follow Danny. So they headed out the door, and started following Danny to the Cemetery.

*****End Flashback*****

"_I sure hope I'm not being followed. That would be bad for Halloween Town, with all the ghost hunters in the area._" Danny thought in worry. Finally he made it to the grave he was looking for. It had double doors at the bottom, a statue of an angel holding an open bible was above the doors. Danny then looked around to see if he was being followed. Seeing no one around, he turned into his ghostly alter-ego Danny Phantom, opened the doors to the grave, and went in closing the doors behind him.

Unfortunately, Maddie, Jazz and Ember showed up as he was looking around, and saw his transformation! Maddie decided to ask her son about this later. But for now..."**WE GOTTA GET MY BABY BOY OUTTA THAT GRAVE NOW**"

So she and jazz began pulling on the doors as hard as humanly possible, but they wouldn't budge! Just then Ember noticed writing on the doors. "Hey stop pulling and look at this!" Noticing what ember was looking at, the two moved out of the way to get a better look.

"It looks like some sort of poem. I'll read it aloud, it might be some sort of clue." So Jazz got closer and began to read.

_Twas a long time ago,_

_Longer now than it seems._

_In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams!_

_For the story that you are about to be told,_

_Began with the holiday worlds of old._

_Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from!_

_If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun!_

_For the holidays are the result of much fuss and hard work for the worlds that create them for us._

_Well, you see now,_

_quite simply that's all that they do!_

_Making one unique holiday especially for you!_

_But once, a calamity ever so great occurred_

_When two holidays met, by mistake..._

They were all puzzled by the poem. Maddie was the one to ask the question on everyone's minds. "But what does that mean?" Suddenly the grave doors burst open!

This startled the group. Jazz turned to her mom. "Please tell me it was you who opened those doors!" She said very much freaked out. But Maddie just shook her head no.

Ember held her hands up in surrender while shaking her hands. "Don't look at me! I was all the way over here!"

Suddenly a very strong wind began to blow! All three of them were surprised to feel winds this strong! "The weather forecast called for only a gentle breeze tonight!" Exclaimed Maddie over the wind! Ember decided to voice her own disagreement. "If this is supposed to be gentle, I'd hate to see what strong is!"

They were then sucked into the grave doors screaming at the top of their lungs! And once they went in, the doors closed on their own!

*****Scene Change*****

When Jazz came to, she saw that she was in some kind of creepy woods. Her mom and Ember were standing over her. Her mom sounded concerned. "Are you alright Jazz?" She offered her daughter a hand, and helped her up.

"Where are we anyway?" Ember asked, having lost all patience with Halloween tonight!

Jazz looked around, then gave her honest answer. "I don't know. I've never been here before. But one things for sure...we can't go back the way we came." Jazz then saw a town in the distance.

"Look guys! There's a town over there! Maybe they can tell us where we are."

So the walked over and on the way they saw that the people appeared to be dressed in very realistic costumes ranging from demons to zombies and everything in between!

Now it was either out of sheer ignorance or fascination, but Maddie ended up bumping into a pole! When she looked up she saw a sign. But what it said confused her. "Welcome to Halloween town? Is that what this place is?" She and the others then arrived at a well filled with green water.

Ember then noticed a strange tune ringing through the air. "Hey! Do you girls hear music?" Indeed music had begun to play from out of nowhere. And the people of Halloween Town were about to sing a song, that I'm sure you're **All **familiar with!

**And Done! Well that's all for this chapter! Read, review and tell me what you think. Also, once again, I own nothing! In fact, you could also send the link for this story to your mom, and your dad, and your dog, and that squirrel outside, and then send it to yourself! Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2: This is Halloween

**Alrighty now! Let's get this show on the road! It's time for everyone's favorite song from The Nightmare Before Christmas! Also I'm going to type the songs like how they were sang in the movie! Read and review! I love receiving constructive criticism!**

Blah = someone talking

_This is halloween = singing, thinking or flashbacks_

**Going ghost = someone yelling**

**Chapter 2: This Is Halloween! A Phantoms Lament!**

As the music began to play throughout the town, Maddie, Jazz and Ember could see many different halloween creatures heading for the center of town. The group then began to hear the creatures sing about their holiday.

**Shadows**

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

**Twin headed shadow**

_Come with us and you will see_

_This our town of Halloween._

**Pumpkin patch chorus**

_This is Halloween!_

_This is Halloween!_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene!_

_Trick or Treat, till the neighbors gonna die of fright!_

**Ghosts**

_It's our town!_

_Everybody scream!_

_In this town called Halloween._

**Creature Under The Bed**

_I am the one hiding under your bed!_

_Teeth ground sharp, and eyes glowing red!_

**Monster Under The Stairs**

_I am the one hiding under your stairs!_

_Fingers like snakes, and spiders in my hair!_

**Chorus**

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween,_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

**Vampire Quadruplets**

_In this town, we call home._

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

**Mayor of Halloween Town **

_In this town!_

_Don't we love it now? _

_Everybody's waiting for the next sur-prise!_

**Harlequin, **_Werewolf, _Melting man

_**Round that corner man, **_

_**Hiding in the trash can!**_

_**Something's waiting now to pounce and howl you'll**_

**SCREAM!**

_This is Halloween!_

**Red n' Black!**

And slimy green!

_Aren't you scared?_

**Witches**

_Well that's just fine!_

_Say it once, say it twice!_

_Take a chance and roll the dice!_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night!_

As the song went on, our trio of Heroines got caught up in the sheer joy the creatures had for this song. "Man, this song is catchy!" Ember said with a grin, wondering if she could convert this song to the Rock n' Roll genre.

"I have to agree Ember. And the costumes these people made are so realistic! It's as if they're real monsters!" Maddie said. She too seemed to be having fun in this strange new town. The music, the lights, even the sugary snacks she managed to get by Trick or Treating while looking around town.

But Jazz seemed kinda uncertain. These costumes seemed a bit TOO realistic. But she just couldn't place it.

**Hanging Tree**

_Everybody scream,_

_Everybody scream!_

**Hanging Men**

_In our town called Halloween._

**Clown**

_I am the clown with the tear away face!_

_(Rips his face off)_

_Here in a flash, _

_And gone without a trace!_

**Voice**

_I am the "who"_

_When you call "Who's there?"_

**Wind**

_I am the wind_

_Blowing through your hair!_

**Oogie Boogie Shadow**

_I am the shadow on the moon at night!_

_Filling your dreams_

_To the brim with fright!_

**Chorus**

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween,_

_Halloween, Halloween,_

_Halloween, Halloween!_

**Bat Demon and Corpse Kid**

_Tender lumplings everywhere!_

_Life's no fun_

_Without a good scare!_

**Corpse Dad**

_That's our job._

**Corpse Mom**

_But we're not mean!_

**Together **

_In our town of Halloween!_

**Mayor**

_In this town!_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next sur-prise!_

"Mom, Ember...I think I know why these costumes look so real." Jazz said, sounding like she was about to have a panic attack. But before she could tell them, the next lyrics caught their attention immediately!

**Mr. Hyde, Devil, and Chorus**

_Danny and Jack might _

_Catch you in the back and scream like banshees!_

_Make you jump. Out. Of. Your. SKIN!_

**Townsfolk**

_This is Halloween!_

_Everybody scream!_

_Hanging tree and Hanging men_

_Wontcha please make way_

_For two very special guys!_

**Townsfolk**

_Danny and Jack are_

_Kings of the pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin kings_

_Now!_

_This is Halloween, This is Halloween,_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

The trio looked to the gate to see a Behemoth pulling along two horses made of straw with two identical looking scarecrows. The two suddenly came to life, and grabbed a lit torch!

Now Maddie hypothesized that it was because the straw the scarecrows were made from was so dry, but they both swallowed their individual torches, and caught on fire! Then they started doing a very flexible dance. Once they got close to the fountain as the song was wrapping up, the two crouched down and swan dived into the well after doing a flip in mid-air! Finally the song began to wrap up, but what our heroines saw, would shock them for the rest of their lives...and afterlives!

**Corpse Kid and Mummy Boy**

_In this town, _

_We call home, _

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La-la-la la la la-la-la_

_(Lalalalalalala Halloween! Halloween!)_

_La la la-la-la_

_(Lalalalalalala Halloween! Halloween!)_

_La la la..._

_La la la..._

_Wheeeee!_

Rising up from the well with their arms crossed in front of them were two figures. One of them was an eight foot tall skeleton. He wore a black and white pinstripe suit, with a bat for a bow tie. But it was the second figure that shocked the trio!

He wore the same kind of suit as the skeleton, but the colors were inverted. It was white with black pinstripes. He had a bat for a bow tie as well. He also wore a blood red fedora with a black band around the middle, and Jack-o-lantern shaped sunglasses. The pumpkin part of the lenses being ectoplasm green in color, but the eyes, nose and mouths of the Jack-o-lanterns were blood red. Also he was wearing rust colored gloves with transmutation circles drawn on them. Underneath his shades, his eyes are now just empty sockets like Jacks! The only difference is that there are small, white, half inch fires burning in them acting as irises. He also has two long fangs jutting from his upper lip!

This is Danny Fenton, Halloween Towns pumpkin prince! And like Jack, he too works hard to make sure Halloween goes smoothly.

As the song ended, everyone in town began to applaud while cheering loudly. Even the Amity Trio found themselves applauding! And soon the people of Halloween Town found themselves laughing.

"**It's over!**" Yelled the clown. "We did it!" Behemoth said while belly bumping the clown. The werewolf, cyclops and Mr. Hyde were also conversing on a job well done.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" Asked the wolf with a growl. Mr. Hide then pulled the Cyclops closer to the group with chains as they both exclaimed "What a night!"

Finally the mayor spoke up. "Great Halloween everybody!"

"I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you everyone!" Jack said with a smile after climbing down from the well.

"No, thanks to you Jack. Without you and Danny's brilliant leadership..." The mayor began to say before Danny interjected. "No problem at all mayor!" Pretty soon everyone in town was praising the two.

"Your such a scream boys!" Said one of the vampires.

"Your a witches fondest dream!"

"You made walls fall boys!" Said the tall and short witches respectively. "Walls fall? They made the very mountains crack!"

Maddie and Ember then turned to Jazz. "Now what was it you wanted to tell us sweetie?" Maddie asked her daughter.

Jazz took a minute to try and remember what she wanted to tell them. "Oh! I think that these monsters look so real...**BECAUSE THEY ARE REAL!**" Maddie and Ember then covered Jazz's mouth with their hands, hoping no one heard her. Thankfully, everyone was too busy praising Jack and Danny to notice.

Before either one could retort, they saw something. Behind the hanging tree was a woman who looked to be a living rag doll. And she was grabbed by the arm and pulled towards some old guy in a wheelchair wearing a white lab coat.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off Sally!" "Let go!" The now named Sally told the man. But his grip was too strong. "You're not ready for so much excitement." "Yes I am!" She protested. But the man then began to try and pull her along using his motorized wheelchair, but she wouldn't budge more than a few inches! "You're coming with me!" "No I'm not!"

Sally then pulled the string holding her arm to her body out, and ran off when it came off! While it also made the doctor trip and fall out of his wheelchair. "**Come back here you foolish**...OOF! Oh! Oh-ho-ho!" He unfortunately didn't take into account that Sally's arm has a mind of its own, and proceeded to repeatedly bonk the doctor on his bald head.

Jazz and Ember giggled at the display, but the doctor heard them, and gave the two a death glare. Though with the glasses you really can't tell...but it still freaked them out! "Uh...I think I hear my mom calling." Jazz ran like heck looking for her mother. But Ember unfortunately had a lamer excuse. "Yeah I'll go help her...find her mom! Heh heh... **HEY JAZZ! WAIT UP!**"

They made it back to Maddie who shushed them before they could say anything! She then hid with them behind a wall to wait until they could talk to Jack and Danny.

"Oh boys, you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl!" A swamp monster told them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Very much!" Danny said starting to feel very uncomfortable. Suddenly, the pumpkin kings were then saved by the mayor...unknowingly on his part.

"Hold it! We haven't given out prizes yet!" He said into the megaphone attached to his car. "Our first award, goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening."

Jack and Danny made a mental note to thank the mayor later. They took the opportunity to sneak away. Once they rounded a corner, they both wiped the sweat from their brows while giving sighs of relief that THAT fiasco was over.

They didn't see the three girls behind a small wall along the path to the graveyard. As they walked along, a band was playing some form of music. (Classical Jazz I think it was) And as they walked by, they each tossed a coin into the tin can the band had.

"Nice work, Bone Daddy, Ghost Boy!" The saxophone player said in approval. But Jack and Danny didn't look very happy.

Jack decided to voice his opinion. "Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year." "And the year before that." Danny continued. "And the year before that..." Jack finished as they headed into the graveyard.

Maddie was confused here. "If Danny is so successful here, why do he and Jack look so depressed?" Surprisingly it was Ember who had the answer to this question.

"Well Mrs. Fenton, it's a well known fact that the most successful people in life are often the most miserable. Trust me...I know." She started to look depressed, before they noticed Jazz was missing. They looked up and saw her running towards the graveyard.

"Sorry girls, but my fangirl side is finally kicking in! I must get the Pumpkin kings autograph!" "**Jazz!**" The two then proceeded to stop her before she could blow their cover!

*****Scene change: The Woods Outside Of Amity Park*****

The girls continued to follow Danny, who returned to his human self, but was still wearing his pumpkin prince outfit, and kept his fangs. As he was walking they all began to hear music playing again.

No one in Halloween Town knows where the music comes from, but when they hear it, they take the chance to sing. And Danny Fenton is no different. But he then stopped at a cave, snapped his fingers twice, then walked off again. But a large, feline creature walked out of the cave.

It looked like a Saber-tooth Tiger. However there are key differences. It's tail was as long as a modern day tiger, it also had the sleek frame of a cheetah. But it was still masculine enough to take down large prey without the need of a pack. Also it's fur is black as the night sky. This is Sabre, Danny's pet tiger who he's had since Sabre was a kitten.

As the girls continued to follow him, Danny began to sing a song that was all too familiar for him.

**Danny**

_There are few who deny_

_At what I do, I am the best!_

_For my talents are renowned_

_Far and wide!_

_When it comes to surprises_

_In a ghostly fight!_

_I excel without ever even trying!_

_With the slightest little effort_

_Of my vampire charms_

_I have seen, grown men_

_Give out a shriek!_

_With the wave of my hand,_

_And an ecto blast,_

_I have swept the very strongest off their feet!_

_Yet year after year,_

_It's the same routine._

_And I grow so tired_

_Of the sound of screams_

_And I __**DANNY!**_

_The Phan-tom king!_

_Have grown so weary_

_Of the same old thing._

As Ember and the two women in Danny's family listened to the song, they felt sadder and sadder for Danny. They had no idea he was hurting so much even if he didn't show it.

**Danny**

_Oh somewhere deep inside of my heart_

_An emptiness, grew part by part._

_There's something out there far from my home!_

_A longing that, I've ne-ever known.~_

_I'm a master of fright!_

_And a spirit of light!_

_Yet I'll scare you right out of your pants._

_To a guy in Kentucky,_

_I'm Mr. Unlucky!_

_And I'm known through the Ghost Zone and France!_

_And since I'm half-dead,_

_I can take of my head!(takes his head off)_

_To recite Shakespearean quotations!_

_No animal or man,(puts his head back on)_

_Can wail like I can_

_With the fury of my ghostly motivations!_

_But who here,_

_Would ever understand,_

_That the Fenton boy_

_With the loser stats_

_Would tire of his crown?!_

_If they only understood._

_He'd give it all up!_

_If he only could..._

_Oh there's an empty place in my bones._

_That calls out for, something unknown!_

_The fame and praise come year after year!_

_Does nothing for...these empty tears.~~_

_(Now lightly crying)_

**And this chapter is now totally over! Wow! Two songs in one chapter! Let me tell ya folks, my inspiration is running on empty here! Now in all of the Nightmare before Christmas crossovers I've read, they always do what's this right off the bat! Well, that's gonna change, slightly. Stay tuned for the next chapter: comfort of a mother! A new Holiday? As always read and review! Constructive Criticism allowed. Flamers not welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Moms acceptance! New Holiday?

**Well here I am again with a new chapter. Also to whoever it is that favorited me, here is some free Halloween candy! (Gives a bucket filled to the brim with candies of all kinds!) And now here is a chapter with some family love, and a mom about to get her answers! Will she accept her son? Read this chapter and find out!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing being used in this story, except for Danny's pumpkin prince form! I'll try and post a picture of what he looks like on my homepage...if I can figure out how.**

Blah = someone talking

_This is Halloween = singing/thinking/flashback_

**Going Ghost! = yelling**

**Chapter 3: A mothers acceptance! A new holiday?**

Maddie, upon seeing her son in tears began to tear up as well. She had no idea her son had been through so many hard times. There once was a time where they would share just about EVERYTHING with each other from secrets to sodas. But then he just put up a barrier whenever he was around the family. Her especially.

And after hearing Danny's song, she felt guiltier than ever! So she just followed her maternal instinct, and ran to her son who is currently sitting on a stump with his back turned to them. Upon reaching her son, she crouched down and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

She felt Danny tense up at her touch before turning around and seeing it was her. "Mom? Wh-wha? What're you doing here?" He asked. His voice was choked up from crying.

"Oh Danny, I know everything now. Your ghost form, Halloween Town, and I heard you whole song. You don't have to repeat yourself."

Upon hearing that his mother knew about his ghost powers, Danny grew very afraid. He thought she would try and send him to the afterlife, or worse, outright hate him! Gulping, he asked the one question he didn't want to ask. EVER!

"Do you...do you hate me now? I mean I'm the one thing that you hate now." He asked, his voice heavily laced with sadness and fear.

Maddie somehow knew that this would be the first question her son would ask. But she decided to ease her baby boys fears. She crouched down to Danny's eye level, and gently lifted his chin so he was looking right into her eyes.

"Danny, I want you to listen to me. Don't interrupt until I'm done okay? Know that no matter what, I will NEVER hate you! You are my baby boy, and nothing, not even you being half ghost will ever change that! I'm your mother Danny, and I love you with all of my heart! Nothing will ever change that. I promise."

The whole time Danny listened to his mother, he could only see love, and truth in her words. When she finished the dam broke, and Danny clung to his mom while sobbing into her shoulder. She just whispered soothing words into his ear while rubbing his back, like she did when he was little.

Ember and Jazz came out of hiding and Jazz decided to join in the hug, to try and comfort her brother.

When Danny had finally calmed down, he got up and began walking deep into the woods. "I'm not quite ready to head home yet. You girls wanna come with?" Not needing to be told twice, they walked up to Danny, and the group went deeper into the woods, with Sabre bringing up the rear.

*****Halloween Town. The Next Day*****

It was now morning in Halloween town, and the mayor just drove up to Jacks house, waking up the zombie band in the process.

"Morning gents!" The mayor said while hopping out of his ford model T. He then walked up the steps to Jacks house while humming 'This is Halloween.' Once he got to the door, he pulled on the spider doorbell, making the sound of a woman screaming in terror.

He waited a few minutes before ringing the doorbell again. "Jack! You home?" When no answer came the mayors head switched to its sad and worried persona. He then knocked on Jacks door a few times before going back to happy, and calling again.

"Jack! I've got the plans for next Halloween! I need to go over them with you so we can get started." He then switched to worried. "Jack, please! I'm only an elected official here! I can't make decisions by myself!" He said in a whiny voice. He then pulled out a megaphone and yelled into it. "Jack! Answer me...AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHH! OOF!"

The mayor had leaned back on the steps a bit too far and fell backwards, rolling down the steps hitting the gate in the process! He groaned as the band walked up. "He's not home." The bass player told him. "Where is he?" The mayor asked picking up his head, still in "worry mode." The saxaphone player walked up and told the mayor, "He hasn't been home all night!" The mayor just put his head down in defeat, groaning as he did.

*****The Hinterlands: Holiday Doors*****

The Jack-o-lantern sun of Halloween Town shine brightly in the sky. And walking while asleep, was Danny and the Amity Trio. The others were already awake, and guiding Danny in his sleep, even though none of them had any idea where they are! Danny began to awake.

"*Yawn* Where are we?" He asked just waking up. "We have no idea dipstick! We were kinda hoping that YOU knew!" Ember said clearly annoyed. Danny took a moment to completely wake up, and take in his surroundings.

"It's someplace new." He said in slight awe and excitement. Sabre hesitated a bit with entering the circle of trees, letting off short warning growls, his tail flicking from side to side anxiously.

Finally they entered the area and saw something that amazed and confused them. Ember however asked the million dollar question. "What is this?"

The group entered a ring of seven trees. And each tree had a different door carved into them. Jazz spotted a tree with a Jack-o-lantern door. '_This one obviously leads to Halloween Town. So are these...other holidays?_' Suddenly, the three girls heard Danny let out a gasp!

They turned to see what was wrong, and soon let out gasps of their own! It was a door shaped like a pine tree. It was adorned with various lights and decorations, with a star as the topper. The door knob looked to be made of gold!

This door reminded them of Christmas! Except for Danny, as he tried to ignore that holiday a lot growing up, because of his parents constant arguing over wether Santa is real or not!

Each of the girls were reminded of their favorite things pertaining to Christmas. For Maddie, it was watching her kids open their gifts on Christmas morning with huge smiles on their faces. Jazz was reminded of going caroling with her friends. And for Ember, it was her grandmas Mexican chocolatē blankõ calliente. Or white hot chocolate. To this day, Ember still doesn't know how her abuela did it.

With a grin on everyone's faces, They began to walk towards the door throwing caution to the wind. Danny then grabbed the knob, and gave it a gentle turn, opening the door. But when they looked in, all they saw was a black abyss.

Until everyone felt a chilling wind pulling them into the door! They slipped through with the door closing on its own. Sabre decided to stand guard by the door, in case intruders approached.

Maddie was falling, but at the same time she felt like she wasn't falling. When she felt like she stopped, she saw that she was sitting on snow. Also Danny, Ember and Jazz were at the top of a hill staring at something. She went up to get a closer look, and what the mother saw brought a huge smile to her face!

It was a town covered in colorful lights! There were people dressed in festive clothes, and there seemed to be elves everywhere! A train was pulling along giant toys like teddy bears and a Jack in the box. The group then went into the town, and began to sing out their joys.

**Danny, **_Ember, _Jazz, Maddie

What's this?

What's this?

**There's color everywhere!**

**What's this?**

_There's white things in the air!_

_What's this?_

**I can't believe my eyes!**

**I must be dreaming.**

**Wake up Dan!**

**This isn't fair!**

**What's this?**

_What's this? What's this?_

_There's something very wrong!_

What's this?

There's people singing songs!

What's this?

**The streets are lined with little creatures laughing!**

**Everybody seems so happy!**

**Have I possibly gone daffy?!**

**What is this? What's this?**

The group then moves to a new part of the village, finding some children currently engaged in a snowball fight.

**Danny, **Jazz, _Ember, _Maddie

There's children throwing snowballs,

**Instead of throwing heads!**

They're busy building toys,

**And absolutely no one's dead!**

_There's frost on every window! _

_Oh I can't believe my eyes!_

**And in my heart, **

**I feel the warmth that's coming from inside!~**

Oh look! What's this?

They're hanging mistletoe!

_They kiss? Why that looks so unique._

_Inspired!_

They're gathering around to hear a story,

Roasting chestnuts on a fire!

What's this?

They then clear the fog away from the windows to look inside, and find two elves covering a tree in Christmas lights.

**Danny, **Jazz, _Ember, _Maddie

_What's this? In here!_

_They've got a little tree._

How queer! And who would ever think!

And why?

They're covering it with tiny little things,

**They've got electric lights on strings!**

**And there's a smile on everyone!**

**So now correct me if I'm wrong. **

**This looks like fun! This looks like fun!**

**Oh could it be? I got my wish?**

**What's this?**

Danny looks in the window and see a bunch of kids asleep. He then opens the window, and climbs into the room continuing the song at a much softer pitch.

**Danny**

**Oh my! What now ?**

**The kids are all asleep!**

**But look! There's nothing underneath!**

**No ghouls!**

**No witches here to scream and scare them! Or ensnare them!**

**Only little cozy things secure inside their, dream lands!~**

***sigh***

**(Loud) What's this?**

Danny manages to climb out the window before the kid woke up. He then went up to the next floor using an umbrella that he took from a nearby snowman. He sees some grown up elves working through those kinds of blinds you see in movies like Peter Pan.

**Danny**

**The monsters are all missing,**

**And the nightmares can't be found!**

**And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around!**

**Instead of screams I swear I can hear music in the air!**

**The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere!~**

The group of human and ghost continues to run and dance around the village, finishing up the song, unaware that a certain skeleton is also singing the same song.

**Danny, **Jazz, _Ember, _Maddie, _**Jack**_

_**The sights! The sounds!**_

They're everywhere and all around!

I've never felt so good before!

_This empty place inside of me is filling up!_

_I simply cannot get enough!_

_**Danny and Jack**_

_**I want it! Oh I want it!**_

_**Oh I want it for my own!**_

_**I've got to know, I've got to know!**_

_**What is this place that I have found?**_

_**All**_

_**WHAT. IS. THIS?**_

Now it was out of either ignorance or sheer bliss that none of them noticed each other. But they all wound up running smack dab into a poll from all directions, before falling back first into the snow, leaving imprints of themselves.

Danny was the first to recover, and when his vision cleared, he read the sign at the top of the pole. "Christmas Town? Hmmm..." Everyone then heard a loud whistle turning their heads to see the shadow of someone 'ho-ho-hoing' in the distance. Everyone finally noticed the eight foot tall skeleton with them.

The girls jumped back in fright, but Danny just got a big smile on his face seeing his best friend. "Hey Jack!" Jack then noticed Danny and company. "Hello Danny! What a pleasant surprise to see you again so soon after Halloween! And as for you ladies, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm..."

"Yeah, yeah we know! Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king." Ember cut Jack off.

But Jack didn't seem to mind at all. Instead, he was surprised that someone he's never met knows his name. "Wow! I'm famous!" He stared at the three for a few minutes.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Maddie asked? "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Jack asked politely.

The girls just looked at Jack with sheepish expressions at forgetting to think about their manners. Luckily Danny decided to spare them from further embarrassment.

"Jack, this is my mom, Madeline Fenton, and my sister Jazz Fenton." Danny said gesturing to his mom and sister respectively. Jack shook both girls hands, a little more than ecstatic to finally meet Danny's family. Or at least some of it.

"What an honor to meet you Fenton family!" Maddie just responded in her usual happy way when meeting new people. "The pleasure's all mine Mr. Skellington! Tell me, can I call you Jack?"

"Of course you may! Just about EVERYONE in Halloween town does." Jazz enthusiastically held up a comic book about Jack, along with a pink pen. "Jack, let me just say, I am a HUGE fan when it comes to your work! Can I have your autograph?"

Not one to disappoint a fan, Jack happily obliged, and signed the cover of the comic with a flourish, also drawing a tiny Jack-o-lantern next to his name. He gave it back to jazz who stared at it like it was God himself.

"Hey there Bone Daddy, the name's Ember McLain, Rock n' Roll star of the ghost zone!" Ember proclaimed proudly.

Finally Jack decided to ask them a very important question. (To him and Danny at least.) "It's very nice to meet you all. Now I have a question that I need to ask you three. How would you like to help me and Danny bring Christmas to Halloween?"

**Ooooohh! Is that foreshadowing I spy? I think it is! Well Jack has a plan to bring Christmas to Halloween. And Danny is in on it! How will this end for our heroes? Read the next chapter of the story and find out! Also Danny's mom accepts him for who he is! Yayness! As always, Read and Review! No Flames! I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Town Meeting Song

**Well folks, here's the new chapter, where Danny and Jack show the town their findings on this Christmas thing. How much you wanna bet it's gonna be a disaster? Well, let's hope those girls can stop them in time. Anyway, read and review! No flames!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, so don't start asking!**

Yeah... = talking

_This is Halloween = singing/thinking/flashback_

**Going ghost = yelling**

**Chapter 4: Town meeting song, featuring Ember McLain!**

*****Halloween Town*****

The residents of Halloween town were in an uproar! All of them were on the same subject; the disappearance of Jack Skellington! Each one was putting in their input as they gathered in the center of town.

"This has never happened before!" Clown said surprised.

"It's suspicious!" "It's peculiar!" Said the tall and short witches respectively.

"It's scary!" The vampire bros. are right about that! This is scaring even me!

"Stand aside! Coming through!" The mayor said, still in 'worry mode.' The werewolf snarled as the mayor pushed past him. The Mayor the proceeded to climb up the ladder to the top of his car, tripping and falling on his cars roof on the last step. He got back up and began yelling frantically into his megaphone.

"**We've got to find Jack!** There's only 365 days left till next Halloween!"

"Three sixty-four!" The werewolf said, interrupting the mayors banter.

The mayor just ignored him and continued. "Is there ANYWHERE we've forgotten to check?"

The townsfolk then began listing off where they checked, starting with clown. "I've looked in every mausoleum!" The witch sisters went next. "We opened the sarcophagi!" "I tromped through the pumpkin patch!" Inquired Mr. Hyde, having a pumpkin stuck to his foot as proof. Finally the eldest of the vampire brothers spoke up. "I peeked behind the cyclops eye." Pulling out his eye for emphasis. The tall witch slapped his hand making his eye go back into its socket. "I did! But he wasn't there."

"**ITS TIME TO SOUND THE ALARMS! And someone get Danny!**" The mummy kid began to turn the crank on the black cat statuette on the mayors car, and a blaring alarm sounded throughout the town.

**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!**

Meanwhile in the kitchen of Dr. Finkelstein's home, which is also his lab, Sally was preparing the doctors soup. But she had a little surprise for him. She walked over to the pantry and pulled out a jar labeled 'Deadly Nightshade.' She took a look at it then gave a quick nod. She went back to the cauldron where the soup was cooking.

She then poured in some globs of deadly nightshade, but recoiled back dropping the spoon she was using to stir from the smell. She searched the kitchen for something to get rid of the smell. "Frogs breath will overpower any odor." She unscrewed the lid, and a frog came out. It then proceeded to breath into the soup. The stench was so powerful, it sent Sally into a coughing frenzy!

"*COUGH, COUGH, COUGH* Bitter! *cough, cough*! Worms wart! Whe-where is that worms wart?!" She said tossing bottles out of the pantry until she found the one she was looking for.

"Sally!" The doctors voice called from his upstairs lab. "Is that soup ready yet?" Sally quickly poured the worms wart into the soup causing both the scent of deadly nightshade and frogs breath to dissipate. She took a whiff, satisfied with the results. "Coming!" She called back.

We now find the doctor looking at something through a machine. He opened the top of his head and scratched his brain.(Major Grossness!) "Lunch!" Sally called entering the room. The doctor put his machine away as the bowl and spoon were put in front of him. "Ah! What's that?" He asked closing his head. He took a big sniff. "Worms wart! Mmmm!" He cried out happily. But he then caught whiff of something else. "And frogs breath?" He asked suspiciously.

Sally started to get nervous. "Wh-wh-wh-what's wrong? I-I-I thought you liked frogs breath." Sally stuttered out. But Dr. Finkelstein got in her face about it pushing the bowl towards Sally while ladeling out a spoonful of soup. "Nothing's more suspicious than frogs breath! Until YOU taste it, I won't swallow a spoonful!"

"I'm not hungry! Oops!" Sally said, intentionally knocking the spoon out of the doctors hand.

"You want me to starve! An old man like me, who hardly has strength as it is! Me! To whom you owe your very life!" While the doctor rambled on, Sally bent down to get the spoon, but she pushed it under the desk, reached into her sock, and pulled out a spoon with tiny holes in it. She then used that spoon to scoop out some of the soup, watching as it dribbled out of the holes.

"Oh, don't be silly!" She then pretended to sip down the soup from the holed spoon. "Mmm. See? Scrumptious." She set the bowl in front of the doctor. He looked delighted that Sally didn't try to deadly nightshade him again(Old fool) and picked up the bowl loudly chugging it down. And Sally watched with an evil smile.

*****Meanwhile...*****

"Did anyone think to dredge the lake?" The mayor asked tiredly. One of the vampires responded with a yawn. "This morning. Suddenly they heard barking.

"Hear that?" The tall witch asked. The smaller witch then asked with a groan. "What?" But the tall witch shushed her while holding her hat to her ear like an olden day hearing aid. Then they heard the barks getting louder, and a familiar roar joined in.

"Zero! And Sabre too!" The first vampire said with joy. And it was indeed the ghost dog zero, and Sabre the saber tooth tiger. And when the gates opened more good news. "**Jacks back!" "So is Danny!"** Jack drove in on a snowmobile with Danny(once again in his pumpkin prince form) and the others sitting on a sack filled with stuff from Christmas town, tied to the back of it. Jack pulled up to the center of town where everyone was waiting. He turned off the snowmobile and took off the goggles he was wearing.

"Where have you boys been?" The mayor asked having switched back to happy. Danny was the one who answered though. "We'll tell you about it later mayor. Just call a town meeting for tonight!" The mayor then switched back to worried and asked "When?" "Immediately!" Jack replied.

The bell in the tower of Halloween Town was ringing loudly, signifying an announcement. The mayor was driving slowly around town shouting into his megaphone. **"Town meeting! Town meeting! Town meeting tonight! Town meeting! Town meeting tonight!"**

Sally just finished putting a blanket over the doctors shoulders. Thanks to the sleeping soup, he was out like a light and snoring away.

*****Meeting place: Town Hall*****

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean I'm all for a good experiment, but combining two holidays? It seems kinda crazy." Maddie was with the others behind the curtains holding a wrapped present. Jazz had a Christmas stocking in her hand, and Ember was next to her.

"Trust me Maddie, this is the best idea we've had all year!" Jack said excited. He looked at a nearby clock and saw it was time. He looked back at the others. "Just follow mine and Danny's lead. You'll be fine!"

Jack and Danny then walked out on stage. "Listen everyone!" Jack called getting everyone to quiet down. "I want to tell you about Christmas Town!" The mayor lit up the spotlight, making a few bats fly away from the light, as music began to play.

**Jack**

_There were objects, so peculiar_

_They were not to be believed!_

_All around! Things to tantalize my brain!_

_It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen!_

_And as hard as I try, I can't seem to describe!_

_Like a most improbable dream!_

_But you must believe when I tell you this._

_It's as real as my skull!_

_And it DOES exist!_

_Here! Let me show you._

Jack then rose the curtains and the three girls behind it were temporarily blinded! The audience was in awe of what they were seeing. But Jack continued with the meeting, taking the present from Maddie and holding it up for all to see.

**Jack**

_This is a thing called a present!_

_The whole thing starts with a box..._

_Harlequin, _**Devil, **werewolf

_**A box?**_

**Is it steel?**

Are there locks?

_Is it filled with a pox?_

**A pox? How delightful a pox.**

**Jack**

If you please... _Just a box with bright colored paper._

_And the whole things topped with a bow!_

**Tall witch, **_short witch, __**both**_

**A bow?**

_But why_?

**How ugly!**

_What's in it?_

_**What's in it?!**_

**Maddie**

_That's the point of the thing_

_Not to know!_

**Clown, **_creature under the stairs_

**It's a bat!**

_Will it bend?_

**It's a rat!**

_Will it break?_

**Undersea girl**

_Perhaps it's the head_

_That I found in the lake!_

**Jack**

_Listen now!_

_You don't understand!_

_That's not the point of Christmas land!_

_'I'll say it isn't!' _Jazz thought with a snicker_. _Jack and Danny really didn't know anything about Christmas. Which is odd because Danny celebrates it with the family! ...Doesn't he?

**Danny**

Now pay attention!

_We pick up an oversized sock!_

_And hang it like this on the wall._

_Mr. Hyde, _**Mr. Hyde(medium), **_**Mr. Hyde(tiny)**_

_Oh yes!_

_Does it still have a foot?_

**Let me see! Let me look!**

_**Is it rotten, and covered with gook?!**_

**Danny**

Um...let Jazz and Ember explain.

This caught Jazz off guard. She didn't know her brother would make her sing! But she decided to just go with the flow.

**Jazz, **_**Ember**_

Uh...**there's no foot inside,**

**But there's candy!**

_**Or sometimes it's filled with small toys!**_

**Bat demon, **_**mummy child, **__corpse kid_

_**Small toys?**_

_**Do they bite?**_

**Do they snap?**

_**Or explode in a sack?**_

_Or perhaps they just spring out_

_And scare girls and boys!_

**Mayor**

_What a splendid idea!_

_This Christmas sounds fun!_

_I fully endorse it!_

_Let's TRYYYYYYY it at once!_

The mayor nearly fell after stepping on a dead board making the light go screwy before righting it again.

**Maddie**

_Everyone, please!_

_Now not so fast!_

_There's something here you don't quite grasp!_

The citizens began conversing with each other, trying to figure out what it was they didn't understand. Danny sighed and turned to the others. "Well. We may as well give them what they want."

**Danny**

_And the best, we must confess_

_We have saved for the last!_

_For the ruler of this Christmas land,_

_Is a fearsome king, with a deep, booming voice!_

_Least, that's what we have come to understand._

_And we've also heard it told, that he is something to behold! Like a lobster huge and red!_

_When he sets out to slay, with his rainwear on. Carrying bulging sacks, with his big great arms! That is so we've heard it said!_

_And on a dark cold night! Under full moonlight! He FLIES into the fog, like a vulture in the sky!_

The whole crowd leaned forward with anticipation. As the song neared its end, the lights turned red, the flames in Danny's eyes grew, his fingertips became claws, and all of his teeth became sharp and pointed, with his top fangs growing longer!

**Danny**

_And they call him,_

_Sandy...__**CLAWS! Heh-heh-heh.**_

The crowd was going absolutely nuts! They couldn't wait to try out this Christmas thing for themselves! The curtains fell, and Danny finished the song.

**Danny**

_Well at least they're excited._

_But they don't understand._

_That special kind of feeling,_

_In Christmas land!_

_Oh well..._

Danny and Jack then looked up, only to find Maddie, Jazz and Ember gone! As well as a box of Christmas ornaments.

"Where'd they go?" Jack asked.

"I dunno..." Danny answered.

**And done! Whew! Typing these chapters is wicked tough! Anyways I have decided on a main villain for this story! Who is it? Stay tuned and find out! As always, read and review! Thank**


	5. Chapter 5: Danny's Obsession

**Well here's another chapter! Now you may have noticed that I updated Two chapters in one day! Well that's because I have work tomorrow through Thursday. So you probably won't be hearing from me anytime soon this week. Also I'm thinking about doing a Danny Phantom Jurassic park crossover. Let me know what you think!**

Bored = Talking

_This is Halloween = Singing/thinking/flashback_

**Going Ghost! = Yelling**

**Chapter 5: Danny's obsession**

*Crash* "Jazz, Ember! Please stop!" *Crash* We now find Jazz and Ember smashing Christmas ornaments in an alley. Maddie is trying and failing to stop them.

"I KNEW this was a bad idea mom! I felt it in my gut! The ONE time I wish I'd listened to my gut!" Jazz said annoyed while throwing another ornament!

"Now Jazz, please it's not as bad as it seems! Think of your brother!" Maddie says trying to calm her daughter. At least before Ember spoke up, equally annoyed.

"Sandy Claws?! When he sets out to SLAY, with his RAIN GEAR on?!" Her hair beginning to burn a little too much.

"I will admit they do have a way of trying ones patience..." Maddie says in defeat, but then she tries again to reason with the two girls. "But you have to remember that in Jack's case, he's only ever heard of Halloween! As for Danny, I really don't know why he doesn't understand Christmas, but we have to help him! Please?" Maddie got them with the SSME. The Sad, Soulful, Mama's Eyes.

Unfortunately for Jazz and Ember...it worked like a charm! "Darn it Mrs. Fenton! Alright fine! We'll help you! But the minute you try to experiment on me, I turn you into a ghost! Got it?" Ember asked threateningly.

Receiving an affirmative, they met up with Danny, and went home to do some research.

*****Scene Change: The Fenton Works***

It was nighttime at the Fentons home, and everyone had went to sleep for the night. Well, almost everyone...

Danny was still awake, and was busy reading various Christmas books. But the more he read, the more confused he got. He looked up from the book he was reading, and took a look around his room.

He put up a small tree, and put up Christmas lights. Some in the form of a spiders web. And curled up asleep in his own bed, was Sabre with a big candy cane in his bowl.

"There's GOT to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing." Danny then got an idea! He pulled out a book titled 'the scientific method.' He borrowed it from jazz once, but forgot to return it! He made a mental note to do that...

*****The Next Day*****

Maddie was working in the basement after relaxing for a few days. All the excitement had finally caught up with her, and she had given excuses to Danny and Jazz's schools stating they couldn't make it because of a 'family emergency.' She told them she didn't know how long it would take, but said they should be back before or after Christmas break.

She was broken from her musings from a knock on the basement door. **"The door's open!"** She turned to see Danny(Now in his normal clothes) halfway down the stairs. "Hello?" "Hi Danny. What's up?"

"Mom, I need to borrow some equipment!" Danny said in all seriousness. Maddie was surprised by this, but just asked why he bedded it. "Really? What for sweetie?"

"I'm doing a series of experiments mom." Maddie, being a scientist herself, lit up like the proverbial Christmas tree! "Oh how wonderful! Curiosity killed the cat you know! No offense Sabre."

Sabre just smiled showing there was none taken. While Danny said in a bored voice, "I know!" "Well come with me Danny and we'll get you all fixed up!" Unknown to them, Ember was listening in while invisible. "Hmm...experiments?"

Danny and Sabre, after getting everything they needed, went up to Danny's room. Once inside, Sabre went up to his big cat bed, curled up, and watched his master work.

Meanwhile, Danny went over to his desk, and set down a bag on it. He opened it and pulled out assorted beakers, test tubes, surgical tools, and a microscope. He then took a holly berry, placed it on a slide, and put it under the microscope.

Danny looked in through the lense and zoomed in for a better look. Unfortunately for Danny, he zoomed in too much and squashed the berry, while also breaking the slide. For his next experiment, Danny hooked a beaker filled halfway with water up to two cables attached to a battery. He then took a candy cane and placed it into the beaker, causing a small red cloud to come out, but when he pulled out the candy cane, all he had was a stripeless, white noodly thing!

He then tried to make a paper snowflake thinking this one would be simple. Unfortunately for him, once he cut the paper in the specified places, when he unfolded it, he had a spider in an elaborate spider web!(HOW'D THAT HAPPEN?!)

Danny then took a scalpel to dissect a teddy bear. He made an incision in the belly from the neck down, and some fluff came out of it. He put the scalpel away, and picked up some of the fluff from the bear using a pair of tongs, and examined it under a magnifying glass.

*****Time Skip: 8:00pm*****

Danny had been working, all through the day, only stopping to eat and use the bathroom. For his next experiment, he took a colorful glass ornament from his Christmas tree, and using his hands in his ghost form, he crushed it. Letting the tiny glass dust fall into a beaker of boiling water. As he dusted off his hands, he saw that the water began to glow a beautiful mint green color.

"Well now I see why mom's a scientist. This is a very beautiful reaction! But what does it mean?!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Maddie is helping Ember make a Halloween themed gift basket for Danny. While Ember was making a potion from ingredients she got from Halloween Town, Maddie was making various Halloween treats like cookies, cupcakes with Jack-o-lanterns drawn on them in frosting, and brownies with fall color sprinkles.

Once they were done Ember put a cork into the top of the potions bottle, placed it in the basket, and covered the top with a cloth. The two women then nodded to each other, and headed up to Danny's room.

Meanwhile Danny was busy writing a strange equation on a chalkboard. It was snowman x (chestnut divided by open fire) divided by sleigh bell times 12 by the square root of dec. 25th + sandy and a lobster claw = Christmas? Danny was even more confused than ever! It just doesn't add up! What's missing from this?

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard knocking at his door. Danny walked over and opened the door, seeing that it was his mom and Ember. "Mom, Ember what's up?" "Well Danny, Ember was kinda worried about you and decided to make you a special gift basket." Maddie said, sending a sly look towards a blushing Ember.

Ember gave Danny the basket still blushing. Danny accepted it with a big smile and a small thank you. He left the door open though, and put the basket on his bed. He removed the cloth to find the basket filled with various Halloween treats. He took out the bottle and removed the cork. And when he did, a small mist rose up forming a Treble Clef note in the air before disappeared.

Danny leaned in and sniffed the contents of the bottle and said what he was thinking. "Worms wart? But you can only get this in Halloween Town!" He then turned to ask his mom and Ember how they got this, but saw that they were gone.

Closing his bedroom door, he decided to ask them about it later.

Meanwhile Ember and Maddie went outside for some fresh air. Ember then pulled out a plant from Halloween Town called a 'Forget-me-not.' She was still blushing a bit from what Maddie said earlier. '_Could I really be developing feelings for the dipstick? Well I will admit, he is pretty cute...SHUT UP BRAIN!'_

That's when both girls began to see the forget-me-not change! They heard from the rag doll they met, Sally, that these plants sometimes give people visions. Be they good or bad is for the plant to decide. The top turned into a golden star, it grew little green branches with lights and ornaments on it. That's when things went downhill. The small tree burst into flames and burned away until it was just a small, burnt, extra crispy stem!

The girls looked in shock and surprise! If this vision was true then...'_DANNY/BABY-POP!' _Thought Maddie and Ember respectively.

*****Time Skip: The Next Day: Sunrise****

As the sun rose over Amity Park, music began to play in the air, waking Maddie and Ember. Surprisingly though, they could hear Jazz singing from inside the house.

**Jazz**

_Something's up with Dan! Something's up with Dan! Don't know what's wrong with you man!_

_You're all alone in there, locked from the inside! Hasn't said a word! Hope he hasn't died! Something's up with Dan! Something's up with Dan!_

When Jazz finished singing, the two girls looked at each other and looked up in concern only to see Danny pacing about in his room. He'd been up all night, and was beginning to sing out his frustrations.

**Danny**

_Christmas time is buzzing in my head. Will it let me be? I cannot tell. There are so many things I cannot grasp. When I think I've got it and then at last! Through my ghostly fingers it does slip! Like a snowflake in a fiery grip!_

_Something here I'm not quite getting! Though I try I keep forgetting! Like, a memory, long since past!_

_Here in an instant! Gone in a flash! What does it mean? __**What does it mean?**_

Danny then walks to a set of toys in beakers filled with water. He picks up a doll, shakes it a few times, then throws it over his shoulder!

**Danny**

_In these little brick-a-brack, a secrets waiting to be cracked! These dolls and toys confuse me so! But still I love it all I know!_

_Simple objects, nothing more! But something's hidden through a door! Though I do not have the key. Something's here I cannot see. What does it mean? What does it mean? ...What does it mean? _

"Hmmm..." The doll lands with a squeak by Sabre's bed, waking him from his rest. He looks up at his master in concern, watching as he skims through a book.

**Danny**

_I've read these Christmas books so many times! I know the stories! And I know the rhymes! I know the Christmas carols all by heart! _

_My heads so full, it's tearing me apart! As often as I've read them, something's wrong. So hard to put my ecto finger on._

Sabre then walks up to Danny, and gives him a framed picture of himself and Jack in their pumpkin king clothes. He looks at the picture for a few minutes, before he sees himself and Jack in Santa suits.

**Danny**

_Or perhaps its really not as deep as i've been led to think! Am i trying much too hard?_

_Of course! I've been too close to see! The answer's right in front of me! _

"Right in front of me!" Danny then begins dancing around his room, before taking the tree and doing a waltz with it before taking the lights off of it.

**Danny**

_It's simple really! Very clear! Like music drifting in the air! Invisible but, everywhere! Just because I cannot see it, doesn't mean I can't believe it!_

_You know I think this Christmas thing is not as tricky as it seems! And why should they have all the fun? It should belong to anyone! Not anyone in fact, but me! Even I can make a Christmas tree! Well I already do Halloween time! But why not give Christmas a try? __**I bet I could improve it too! And that's exactly. WHAT. I'LL. DO! **_

"**Hee-he-he-he!**" As Danny finished the song he ran across the room, and plugged the lights into an electric chair. He then turned it on, overloading the lights making them break into shards! Thankfully though, for Danny, he instinctively went intangible, avoiding getting pierced by the flying shards! He then went and opened the window.

"**Eureka!** This year, Christmas will be...**OURS!**" Danny yelled to the heavens. Maddie and Ember looked at each other. A feeling of dread beginning to form in the pit of their stomachs. Either that or it's hunger. Neither one has had breakfast yet.

**Done with this one! Well guys, there's gonna be a delay with my Fossil Phantom story. The game I bought isn't saving right, so it just starts a new game even though I saved on that profile! So I might have to go with the comic version to remember the story plot! Sorry! Read and Review! No flames! Also you may have noticed that i didn't do the scene with Dr. Finkelstien. I did this because danny's mom is also a scientist so he could easily go to her, and get the equipment he needs. I hope that clears things up!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnap the Sandy Claws

**Alright! Here's the next installment of The Phantom Before Christmas! Jack and Danny are giving jobs to the people of Halloween Town, and Lock, Shock and Barrel are going after ol' sandy! As always read and review! No Flames!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or The Nightmare Before Christmas!**

Oh brother... = Talking

_This is Halloween = Singing/Thinking/flashback_

**Going ghost! = Yelling**

**Chapter 5: Kidnap the Sandy Claws!**

"Patience everyone! Jack and Danny have a special job for each of us!" It was morning in Halloween Town, and everyone was waiting in line tone given a job for their Christmas thing. The mayor was currently calling out the names of those who were needed now.

"Dr. Finkelstein! Your Christmas time is reckoning!" As soon as Sally heard the doctors name, she ran out of line and hid behind a wall! And good thing too, because the doctor seemed to be looking for her, and he did not look pleased! He was broken from his searching however, when the mayor called for him again. "Dr. Finkelstein, to the front of the line!"

He decided to find Sally later. Right now, he's got work to do. Inside one of the vampire brothers was holding a baby doll. He tilted it forward, and it opened its eyes and made a 'waaah!' sound. "What kind of noise is THAT for a BABY to make?!" The eldest vampire asked appalled by the aforementioned sound. "Perhaps it can be improved?" Jack inquired. The other vampires then gave a great big "No problem!" "I knew it!" Jack said excited.

This was when the doctor wheeled up. "Doctor. Thank you for coming! We need...some of these!" Jack said taking a book out of the chest and opening it to a page that showed three reindeer pulling a sled through the air. The doctor examined the page.

"Hmmm...their construction should be exceedingly simple, I think. Although I might need the help of another scientific mind for this assignment." When Jack heard this he waved Maddie over and introduced her to the doctor.

"Doctor, this is Maddie Fenton. She is Danny's mother, and is also a scientist. I believe she can give you the help you need." When the doctor heard this, he lit up like a lightbulb! "Oh how perfectly marvelous! It is such an honor to meet the mother of the boy who brings such joy to our home! My name is Dr. Finkelstein."

Just then the mayor spoke up. "How horrible our Christmas will be!" "No. How jolly!" Jack corrected him, the mayors face changing to worried in the process.

"Oh. How jolly our Christmas will be...OOF! OW! OH! Grrrr!" The mayor said sounding unsure, until he was hit by a rock, a bone and an eyeball! He then looked down, and terror filled his voice.

"What're YOU doing here?!" Three kids each dressed in different costumes walked up. One as a devil, one as a witch, and the other was a skeleton. They then began to talk in the order they arrived in. "Danny sent for us!" "Specifically!" "By name!" They then took off their masks and said their names. "Lock..." "Shock..." "Barrel!" The last one said licking an orange and black lollipop.

The mayor frantically whispered into his megaphone. "Jack! Danny! It's boogie's boys!" Danny then walked towards them.

"Uh, yeah! I called for them! Yes! Halloween's finest trick or treaters! The job I have for you is top secret! It requires Craft...Cunning...MISCHIEF!"

"And we thought you didn't like us Danny!" Shock said in a fake innocent voice before three began to cackle evilly.

"Absolutely NO ONE is to know about this. Not! A! Soul! Now here's what you do..." Danny said, emphasizing each word near the end, before bringing them into a group huddle.

The mayor put his megaphone to his ear to try and hear what they were saying, but he couldn't hear. He hit the back of it thinking there was something stuck in it. When nothing came out, he looked in it, then reached inside, letting out a yelp of pain as something bit him!

"OW!" Ah, so THAT'S where the mayors spider tie went! He put it back on his shirt, slapping it to keep it in place.

"Oh and one more thing..." Danny said pulling lock back by his tail before a mad look got on Danny's face. "Make sure you leave that no good, bag of bugs Oogie Boogie, **OUT OF THIS!**" Danny said yelling at the end.

"Whatever you say Danny!" "Of course Danny!" "Wouldn't dream of it Danny!" The three said before cackling again. And no one but Jazz saw that those kids had done crossies! So when they left, Jazz went to follow them.

"Hey Jazz! Where're you going?! I still have to give you a job to help out!" Danny said stopping his sister.

She turned to face him. "Sorry Danny, but I don't trust those kids! So I'm gonna follow them and stop their rotten ways! I'll see you later little bro. And may the force be with you." She said before running off after those three trouble makers.

Danny and Jack just stood there stupefied at what she just said. "I don't think we should've let her watch that Star Wars movie marathon last night." Jack said to Danny. Now allow Danny to offer this as a rebuttal. "Ya think?!"

*******With Lock, Shock and Barrel*******

The trio of trouble makers were walking along to the outskirts of Halloween Town, until they came across an abandoned tree house. The three clambered into the cage that was the elevator and began to sing out their evil plan!

**Lock **_Shock _Barrel _**all**_

_**Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?**_

**I wanna do it!**

Let's draw straws!

_Danny said we should work together._

Three of a kind...

**Birds of a feather...**

_**Now and forever!**_

_**La-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**La-la-la-la-la!**_

_**La-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**La-la-la-la-la!**_

_**Kidnap the sandy claws**_

_**Lock him up real tight!**_

_**Throw away the key and then,**_

_**Turn off all the lights!**_

_First we're going to set some bait, _

_Inside a nasty trap and wait!_

_When he comes a sniffing,_

_We will snap the trap and close the gate!_

**Wait I've got a better plan,**

**To catch this big red lobster man!**

**Let's pop him in a boiling pot**

**And when he's done we'll butter Im' up!**

As they sang, they baited a cage with a lollipop, and a roach took the bait. Shock then snapped the gate shut by cutting the string keeping the cage door opened.

Lock then poured a poison of some sort into a cauldron, before putting the roach in it, cage included! And when he pulled it out, what they had left of the bug was some kind of stringy green thing with antennae and eyeballs! Shock then took the cage and brought it to a chute of some kind as they continued the song.

_**Kidnap the sandy claws**_

_**Throw him in a box!**_

_**Bury him for ninety years,**_

_**Then see If he talks!**_

_Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man..._

_**Can take the whole thing over then!**_

**He'll be so pleased I do declare...**

_**That he will cook him rare!**_

_**Wheeee!**_

When they sang this part, Lock and Barrel were bowing at the chute, like it was a deity of some kind! Shock then tossed the caged bug down the chute, and at the end, was a room that looked a lot like a casino. And along the walls danced a shadow of an Alucard reject we all know and despise! But something was different about him. He then proceeded to suck the bug right out of the cage, swallowing it whole! Meanwhile upstairs, the song continued.

**I say that we take a cannon**

**Aim it at his door and then,**

**Knock three times and when he answers,**

**Sandy claws will be no more!**

_You're so stupid, think now!_

_If we blow him up to smithereens,_

_We may lose some pieces_

_**And Danny will beat us black and green!**_

_**Kidnap the sandy claws**_

_**Tie him in a bag!**_

_**Throw him in the ocean then**_

_**See if he is sad!**_

Unknown to the three stooges, Jazz, still in her Jedi master costume, complete with saber staff, was listening in on the whole thing! She was shocked and appalled by these brats, and what they want to do to Santa! She started to sing out her thoughts.

**Jazz**

_This mister oogie boogie_

_Must be the meanest guy around!_

_If I were on his boogie list,_

_I'd get out of town!_

Jazz then knew she had to do something. "**WHAT AM I DOING STANDING AROUND HERE FOR?! SANTA NEEDS MY HELP ASAP!**" And so she made a break for the hinterlands, hoping to get there before the kids! But no matter how fast or far she ran, she could still hear their evil song clear as day!

**Lock, **_Shock, _Barrel, _**all**_

He'll be so pleased by our success...

That he'll reward us too I bet!

**Perhaps he'll make his special brew...**

**Of snake and spider stew! Mmmm!**

_**We're his little henchmen**_

_**And we take our job with pride!**_

_**We do our best to please him,**_

_**And stay on his good side!**_

_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb!_

I'm not the dumb one!

**You're no fun!**

_Shut up!_**Make me!**

_I've got something, listen now!_

_This one is real good. You'll see!_

_We'll send a present to his door_

_Upon there'll be a note to read!_

_Now in the box, we'll wait and hide_

_Until his curiosity_

_**Entices him to look inside**_

_**And then we'll have him! One! Two! Three!**_

_**Kidnap the sandy claws**_

_**Beat him with a stick!**_

_**Lock him up for ninety years**_

_**See what makes him tick!**_

_**Kidnap the sandy claws**_

_**Chop him into bits!**_

_**Mr. Oogie Boogie is**_

_**Sure to get his kicks!**_

_**Kidnap the sandy claws**_

_**See what we will see!**_

_**Lock him in a cage and then**_

_**Throw away the keeeeeey!**_

Soon Jazz had made it to her destination, the holiday trees! She turned to see the little trouble makers ride toward her in what looked like a walking bathtub! But she had no time to lose! She put her hood up, covering most of her face, and put her plan into action. It's simple, just lead them through the wrong holiday door! _'Here they come! Remember Jazz, don't let them know your real plan.'_

_****Meanwhile: back at the treehouse*****_

"Those foolish children still don't know that I've fused oogie with myself! I'm more powerful than ever! But still...Sandy Claws huh?" Vlad then started to laugh, and rolled a pair of dice. They landed on snake eyes, and a tiny snake started traversing the holes in the dice, hissing all the while.

**BOOM BABY! Didn't expect me to fuse Vlad and oogie together, did you?! This way, we get the best of both worlds. Pardon the quote from Hannah Montana there! Well as always, Read and Review! C'mon I'm begging for reviews here!**


	7. Chapter 7: Making Christmas

**Ok folks! Next song is Making Christmas! Danny is now about to make Christmas with Halloween happen this chapter! I really would appreciate it if you guys would read my story and review on it! So please do that! Thanks! Also a special thanks to **_kirahphantom _**for the excellent review! Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas or Danny Phantom! NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL!**

"I love this holiday" = Talking

_'This is Halloween!' = Thinking/Singing/Flashback_

**"It's CHRISTMAS TIME!" = Yelling**

**Chapter 7: Making Christmas**

"It goes something like this." Jack said holding up some sleigh bells. He was currently teaching the band how to play Christmas carols. He held up the bells, and played a bit of the tune 'Jingle Bells' on it. "How about it? Think you can do it?"

"A one, and a two, and a three, and a..." The head in the base players base counted down before the band played the verse of jingle bells that was demonstrated. But it sounded different. The notes were all low key, and depressing. And the final note sounded totally wrong! "Next!" The mayor called.

"Fantastic!" Jack exclaimed with a chuckle. He then gave the bells to the band, and gave them a book of Christmas carols. "Now why don't you all practice those, and we'll be all set!" A familiar face then walked up, and Jack was happy to see who it is! "Sally! I need YOUR help more than ANYONES!" "You certainly do Jack! I had the most terrible vision!" She said trying to warn Jack, but he wasn't paying attention. "That's splendid!" Jack said searching through the chest of Christmas stuff on the stage. "No! It was about your Christmas! There was smoke! And fire!" She tried warning him again, but it didn't work! "That's not mine and Danny's Christmas! Our Christmas is filled with laughter! And joy! And...THIS!"

Jack had pulled out a framed picture of himself and Danny in their pumpkin king uniforms, then rolled down a drawing of the two of them in matching Santa suits. "These are mine and Danny's Sandy Claws outfits! I want you to make them!" But Sally wasn't giving up. "You don't understand! It's going to be a disaster!" "How could it be?" Jack asked, thinking she was talking about the suits. "Just follow the pattern. This part's red, the trim is white." "It's a mistake Jack!" "Now don't be modest! Who else is clever enough to make the Sandy Claws outfits?" Jack asked, STILL not paying attention. "Next!" The mayor called once again. Jack gave Sally the picture, and gently pushed her to the stage exit. "I have every confidence in you!" Jack said reassuringly.

"But it seems wrong to me. Very wrong..." Sally said sadly before walking off. Meanwhile Danny was showing a little wooden toy soldier to Behemoth. "Now this device is called, a Nutcracker. But it's not supposed to be used on people!" He said, demonstrating how it works. Maddie and Ember were with him at the time, and still didn't understand why Danny doesn't know a thing about Christmas. It was like his memories were repressed or something!(Hint! Hint!)

Before they could further ponder this, the three stooges showed up! **"Danny! Danny! We caught him! We caught him!"** They yelled out together. Danny was excited about this. "Perfect!" He cried out, jumping off the stage. "Open it up! Quickly!... **Woah!**" They all yelled stepping back in surprise. Instead of 'Sandy Claws' it was a giant pink and white bunny! It was carrying a bag of colorful eggs, and wore a sash that said 'Happy Easter' in bold purple letters on the front and back.

"That's not Sandy Claws!" Danny said laughing slightly. The kids were greatly confused. "It isn't?" "Who is it?" Shock and Barrel asked in that order. Everyone then heard a sneeze coming from the door, but only Maddie and Ember noticed. They looked up and saw Jazz standing there in her Jedi costume, knees shaking, eyes bloodshot, and her nose was runny! It appears that Jazz is allergic to rabbits!

"Jazz, what are you doing here without your meds? And where were you?" Maddie asked, giving her daughter a tissue. Even Ember was concerned and grossed out! Jazz sniffed and said "Let's just say, those three stooges are very susceptible to Jedi mind tricks."

_*****Small Flashback*****_

_Lock shock and barrel made it to the holiday trees, but when they got there, they saw a hooded figure standing in the middle of the ring of trees. Her hood was up, and the shadows from it obscured her face._

_The moved up to her in their walking bathtub. "Who the heck are you?!" Shock said in a rude voice. The figure merely waved her hand in front of them and said "You will go through the egg shaped door, and forget ever seeing me." She said hoping the Jedi mind trick would work on them. Fortunately it did! "We will go through the egg shaped door, and forget ever seeing you..." The figure, which is really Jazz, walked off thinking "My work here, is done!"_

_*****Small Flashback End*****_

The rabbit hopped up to the stage and started sniffing Behemoth. **"BUNNY!" **He shouted, scaring the bunny, making him hop back into the sack! Danny however, was not amused. "That's. NOT. Sandy Claws! Take him back!" He said to the trio. "But we followed your instructions!" "We went through the door!" Lock and Barrel said with fear in their voices.

"Which door? There's more than one! Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like THIS!" Danny said, pulling out a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree that he was saving for a snack later on. Shock then started strangling Lock! **"I told you!"** The three then got into a fight, which only served to further aggravate Danny. So he did the one thing that CAN shut them up!

Focusing his ghost energy, he made himself look far more demonic than normal, and let out a deep, menacing roar! The three stooges let out a gasp and hid behind each other! Jazz leapt about three feet in the air, biting her tongue in the process, the color practically melted off of Maddie, and Embers pupils turned to pin holes, and she turned even paler than normal!

Danny patted the bunny shivering in the bag. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience sir. Take him HOME FIRST! And apologize again!" He sternly told Lock, Shock and Barrel. As they were walking away, Danny spoke again. "Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him! Treat him nicely!" "Got it!" "We'll get it right, next time!" The three said, speaking in tandem again. He then looked at his family and the ghost rocker. "Well? Aren't you going to help out? We still have lots to do!" Jazz spoke up through clenched teeth, and her hand over her mouth. "Yeah, I'll be right with ya...after I go to the doctor and see if he knows how to sew a tongue back on." Maddie peeked out from behind the podium, still not having gotten her color back. "And I'll be there, once my heart, resumes beating! Excuse me!" She said ducking back behind the podium. And Ember had already gone off to try and stop those three trouble makers from kidnaping Santa!

Danny looked at Jack in confusion. "What's up with them?" Jack merely shrugged in response.

*****Meanwhile: At the doctors Lab*****

The doctor was currently sifting through different skulls, trying to find one that would work best for his newest creation. "You'll be a decided improvement over that treacherous Sally!" Suddenly a new voice sounded from behind him.

"Master." The doctor turned to find a hunchback with grey skin, and a horrible completion! He walked up and laid some blueprints on the desk. "The plans!" The blue prints showed designs for skeletal flying reindeer. The doctor then got out a box of dog biscuits. "Excellent, Igor." The doctor then gave him a doggie treat, which he ate contently.

*****The Center Of Halloween Town*****

Music began to play as the citizens of Halloween Town began to prepare for Christmas. They were so excited about it, that they decided to sing to this particular tune.

**Citizens**

_This time!_

_This time!_

**Ghosts**

_Making Christmas!_

**Accordion player**

_Making Christmas!_

**Mayor**

_Making Christmas!_

_Making Christmas,_

_Is so fine!_

**Clown, **_corpse dad, _zombie mom, _cyclops__**, all**_

_**Its ours this time**_

_**And won't the children**_

_**Be surprised?**_

_**It's ours this time!**_

**Corpse kid, **_Mummy boy_

**Making Christmas!**

_Making Christmas!_

_**Making Christmas!**_

**Witches, **_undersea girl, _mayor, _**devil**_

**Time to give them something fun**

_They'll talk about, for years to come!_

Let's have a cheer from everyone!

_**It's time to party!**_

**Vampire brothers, **_duck toy_

**Making Christmas!**

_Making Christmas!_

**Snakes and mice get**

**Wrapped up so nice!**

**With spider legs and pretty bows!**

**Bat demon**

_It's ours this time_

_**Werewolf, corpse dad, harlequin **_

_**All together**_

_**That and this!**_

_**With all our tricks,**_

_**We're making Christmas time**_

**Werewolf**

_Here come the kings!_

**Jack**

_I don't believe_

_What's happening to me!_

**Danny**

_Our hopes!_

_Our dreams!_

_**Both**_

_**Our fantasies**_

_**Ha-HEE-hee-hee-hee!**_

**Harlequin **

_Won't they be impressed?_

_I am a genius!_

_See how I transform this old rat,_

_Into a most delightful hat!_

**Jack**

_Hmmm,My compliments from me to you_

_On this your most intriguing hat!_

_Consider though this substitute,_

_A bat in place of this old rat!_

_Huh!_

**Danny**

_No no no! Now that's all wrong!_

_This thing will never make a present!_

_It's been dead for much too long!_

_Try something fresher, something pleasant! Try again! Don't give up!_

**Tiny Hyde, **_medium Hyde, _big Hyde,_**all**_

**All together,**

_That and this,_

With all our tricks

_**We're making Christmas time!**_

As they were working Danny thought over how much they got done over a course of two months. The doctor and his mom had got those reindeer done in time. Clown had the excellent idea of using Jack-o-lanterns and black cats to make Jack in a boxes. There was one mishap where a snake ate corpse dad, but luckily, Danny turned the snake intangible so corpse dad could get out! They were now almost done, so the citizens and Danny decided to wrap up the song.

**Citizens, **_Danny_

**This time!**

**This time!**

_It's ours!_

**Citizens, **_werewolf, _harlequin,_**all**_

**Making Christmas!**

**Making Christmas,**

**La-la-la!**

**It's almost here!**

_And we can't wait!_

So ring the bells and celebrate!

_**Cause when the full moon**_

_**Starts to climb,**_

_**We'll all sing out!**_

**Danny**

_It's Christmas time! HEE-HEE-hee-HEE-HEE-HEE!_

As the song finished, three skeleton reindeer landed behind Danny. The calendar at the top of town hall then struck December 24th, and we see at the North Pole, someone's making some last minute preparation.

"Sam, Tucker, Wulf, yes Wulf has been nice. Oh dear, mr. Baxter is on the naughty list again this year. This makes the fourth year in a row since middle school. But what a surprising change! Paulina has been nice this year! Nice, nice, oh naughty. Nice, nice, nice, there are hardly ANY naughty children this year!" The jolly old elf said with much happiness. He then heard the doorbell ring, playing 'jingle all the way' as it did.

"Now who could that be?" Santa asked, wondering who could possibly be visiting so close to Christmas. He answered the door and heard someone say "Trick-or-Treat!" He looked down and saw three kids in costumes. They then pounced and trapped Santa in their sack! Santa's been caught!

**Oh no! They've caught Santa! What will happen now? Well remember to read and review! No flames! Any flames will be used to make a batch of Christmas cookies!**


	8. Chapter 8: Plasmius Oogie Boogie Song

**Well, here we go again folks! Now it's time for 'Vlad Boogie' to have his turn, to be in the limelight! Now let me put it to ya this way. This is his song...not Danny's song! His song...not Danny's! His, not Danny's! His! Not Danny's! Got it? Even the little ones? Okay! I'll be back to check on ya later! Grab some popcorn, a little bit of that sippy sippity sip stuff. (Slurps drink) Ah, places please! Action!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

"Blah" = Talking

_This is Halloween = Thinking/Singing/Flashbacks_

**"Going ghost!" = Yelling**

"You don't look like yourself Jack. Not at all." Sally said as she finished up jacks sandy claws outfit. "Isn't it wonderful? It couldn't be MORE wonderful!" Jack exclaimed, knowing they'd be ready to take Christmas by storm tonight. "But you're the PUMPKIN KING!" Sally said, showing Jack the photo, trying still to reason with him! "Not anymore!" Jack exclaimed, taking the photo from Sally and breaking it in half across his knee. "And I feel SO much better now!"

But Sally decided to try one more time. "Jack, I know you think something's missing. But..." "OW!" Sally wasn't paying attention, and ended up poking Jacks finger with her sewing needle. "S-Sorry!"

"You're right. Something IS missing!" Sally smiled at this thinking Jack had finally begun to see reason. "But WHAT?! I've got the beard, the coat, the boots, the belt..." There goes the smile. She loved Jack dearly, but he could be SO thick skulled sometimes! (Heh. Thick skulled! Bone humor! Ha ha ha!)

Meanwhile, Danny was with his mom and Ember, while in his own sandy claws costume. "Isn't this awesome guys? In just two months, we've gotten so much more done than the inhabitants of Christmas Town do in a whole year!" Maddie and Ember shared a look. They hadn't forgotten about the vision that the Forget-Me-Not had shown them. But before either of them could talk to Danny about this, the three stooges once again arrived.

"**Danny! Danny! This time we bagged him!**" "This time we REALLY did!" Hearing this, Danny turned to face them, and leapt off of the balcony. But Jazz walked up to her mother, sniffling the whole time. "Jazz, honey what's wrong?" Jazz looked up at her mom with teary eyes. "I failed mom! I couldn't protect Santa! I don't deserve to be a Jedi!" That was all she could get out before she started crying anew!

"You'd better have gotten it right this time kids! I won't tolerate another failure!" Danny said, looking ready to scare again. "Don't worry Danny, we got him this time! He's really big!" "And heavy!" Exclaimed Barrel and Shock in that order, before opening the bag to reveal a not so jolly elf. "**Let me out!**"

Everyone gasped seeing 'sandy claws' for the first time! Even Maddie was surprised! "Well! I guess my husband is right about Santa being real after all." That's really all she could say at this point.

"Sandy Claws! In person! What an honor to meet you sir!" Danny said excitedly, while shaking the man's... "Wha-why you have HANDS! You don't have claws at all!" That was when Santa managed to pull his hat off of his eyes. He could faintly make out strange creatures before his vision cleared. "Whe-where am I?"

"Surprised aren't you? We knew you would be! You don't have to have another worry about Christmas this year!" Danny said. Santa tried to protest, but he couldn't form the words. "Consider this a vacation. A reward! It's your turn to take it easy!" Danny said while flicking off a piece of candy corn from Santa's beard.

"Bu-bu-but there must be some mistake!" He said still confused. "See that he's comfortable!" Lock and Shock were about to close the bag when Danny stopped them. "*Gasp* Just a second guys! Of course! That's what's missing!" Danny exclaimed removing Santa's hat and giving it to Jack. "We'll have it returned to you by Christmas morning!" "Hey! Wait-hold on! Where are we going now?!" Santa asked after the three bimbos closed up the sack and rode off in their walking bathtub again.

Meanwhile, Jack and Danny were busy trying to get their 'ho-ho-ho's' right. They were so busy, they didn't even notice Ember talking to Sally. "This is worse than I thought Ember! Much, much worse." Sally said sadly. "Well, what do we do now?! It's obviously too late to try and reason with them!" Ember said, worried about Christmas! She loved Christmas ever since she was alive. Suddenly, Sally got an idea! "I know! Quick, follow me!

Maddie was also still aware of the vision she had, and was forming her own plan. But for now, she had to get Jazz to help save Santa! "Jazz, there's still a way that you can save Santa!" This got the young girl to sober up quickly! She looked up at her mom after drying her eyes. Maddie then explained what Jazz had to do. "You have to follow those brats to wherever it is they took Santa, and get him free in time!"

Jazz, knowing it was up to her to save Santa, readied her saber staff, pulled up her hood, and ran off after those bimbos with a quick "I won't let you down!" To her mother. "ME on vacation?! On CHRISTMAS EVE?" Santa asked in outrage from within the sack.

"Where are we taking him?" "Where?" Barrel and Shock asked their fellow cohort who had the dreaded answer. "To Oogie Boogie of course! There isn't any place in the WORLD more comfortable than that! And Danny did say to make him COMFORTABLE didn't he?" Lock asked his partners in crime with an evil grin plastered on his face. "Yes he did!" The two replied in the same evil manner.

**"Haven't you ever heard of peace on earth? And good will toward men?"** Santa asked trying to reason with the kids, but they just had one thing to say. **"NO!" **They then walked off cackling to themselves again. But Jazz was watching from the shadows. "Not if I can help it!" She said to herself before taking off after them.

********Meanwhile: In Sally's Room********

Sally was pulling a fairly heavy bottle out of the hidden compartment in her rooms floor. Ember took a look at the name on the bottle. "Fog Juice? Oh, I can see where this is going." "That's right Ember! This'll stop the boys!" Sally said, determined to stop this, when they heard a grinding noise coming from the doctors lab! Ember replaced the tile, and the two went to check it out.

They walked down the halls, past a few generators before stopping next to an open door. They peeked inside to see the doctor using a grinder to make a shallow cut in the head of his newest creation. "What a joy to think of all WE'LL have in common! We'll have conversations WORTH having!" He said, as he opened the top of its head, before opening his own, and removing half of his brain from his head! He then put it in the head of his creation before closing his own.

Sally and Ember then left the lab, never looking back! But not before they saw the doctor kiss the half of brain in his new creations head, making the top of its head close on his mouth muffling his cries of pain! (Ouch! That's gotta hurt!)

*****Meanwhile: Back With The Three Trick-or-Treating Bimbos*****

We find ourselves back at the treehouse where Lock, Shock and Barrel are about to send Santa down the 'Oogie Chute!' "Don't do this! Naughty children never get any PRESENTS!" Santa said as the three tried to stuff him down the chute, but he got stuck halfway in the entrance. "I think he might be too BIG!" Shock said, voicing her thoughts as they tried to stuff him down the chute using a plunger, a broom and a pitchfork!

But Lock thought differently. "No he's not! If he can go down a chimney, he can fit. Down. HERE!" They finally succeeded in pushing him down the chute! As he was sliding down the pipes, Jazz ran past the three brats. **"Fear not Santa! I'M ON MY WAY! AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH MEEEE!"** She exclaimed jumping head first into the chute!

Jazz exited out of the chute landing on her feet next to Santa, and igniting her saber staff! "Don't worry Santa! I'll get us out of this!" Then everything turned dark, and everything in the room, themselves included, began to glow all neon colors! Jazz then heard a rattling sound, and looked to an open door as two small dice rolled into Jazz's foot landing on snake eyes. A bright light then shone from above, and the one being everyone knows and hates also in neon colors began to sing. (FYI when Vlad sings, he has Oogie Boogies voice! So just play the song as you read. Also this song will be played as performed in the original movie!)

**Oogie Plasmius**

_Well, well, well_

_What have we here?_

_Sandy Claws huh?_

_Oooh! I'm really scared!_

_So you're the one everybody's talking about? Gah-ha-ha-ha!_

_You're joking, you're joking!_

_I can't believe my eyes!_

_You're joking me! You've gotta be!_

_This CAN'T be the right guy!_

_He's ancient! He's ugly!_

_I don't know which is worse!_

_I might just split a seam know, _

_If I don't die laughing first!_

_Mr. Plasmius Boogie says_

_There's trouble close at hand!_

_You'd better pay attention now!_

_'Cause I'm the boogie man!_

_And if you aren't shaking,_

_There's something very wrong!_

_'Cause this may be the last time_

_You hear the boogie song_

_Whoa-oh!_

**Skeletons**

_Whoa-oh!_

**Plasmius**

_Whoa-oh!_

**Other skeletons**

_Oh-oh!_

**Plasmius**

_Whoa-oh!_

**Bats**

_Whoa-oh!_

_**Plasmius, skeletons and bats**_

_**I'm/he's the oogie boogie man!**_

**Jazz**

_Release him now, or you will face_

_The dire consequences!_

_The children are expecting him!_

_So please! Come to your senses!_

**Plasmius**

_Ha! You're joking! You're joking!_

_I can't believe my ears!_

_Will someone shut this brat up?!_

_I'm drowning in my tears!_

_It's funny! I'm laughing!_

_You really are too much!_

_And now, with no permission,_

_I'm going to do my stuff!_

"Well, what are you going to do?!" Jazz asked, creeped out by this guy. But Vlad Boogie wasn't fazed at all. "I'm gonna do the best I can!

**Plasmius**

_Whoa~~~_

_The sound of rolling dice to me _

_Is music in the air!_

_'Cause I'm a ghostly boogie man _

_Although I don't play fair!_

As he sang, he knocked Jazz's saber staff from her hands and tied them together above her head. He then proceeded to place hooks on strong cables through the ropes on her and Santa's wrists before hoisting them in the air.

**Plasmius**

_It's much more fun I must confess,_

_When lives are on the line!_

_Not mine of course! But yours, oh boy!_

_Now that'd be just fine!_

**Santa**

_Release us fast _

_Or you will have to answer_

_For this heinous act!_

**Plasmius**

_Oh brother! You're something!_

_You put me in a spin!_

_You aren't comprehending,_

_The position that you're in!_

_It's hopeless! You're finished!_

_You two ain't got no prayer!_

_'Cause I'm mr. Plasmius Boogie,_

_And you, ain't going, nowhere!_

_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_

When the song ended, the two of them heard the annoying cackles of Lock, Shock and Barrel. Jazz turned to face Santa with an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry Santa! I've failed to save you, again! I don't deserve to be a Jedi." "Now don't you worry young lass! We'll think of something!" Santa said reassuringly. But on the inside, he was seriously freaking out!

**And done! How are they gonna get outta this one?! You'll just have to read the next chapter and find out! Also my poll is still open for which crossover I should do next! So remember to vote! That is all! Read and review! Constructive criticism welcome! Flamers not!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sally and Embers Song

**Well, here's the newest chapter to The Phantom Before Christmas! Now at the end of the chapter, I want you all to review on if you think I should make a sequel to this story once it's complete! I promise, I'll do my best! Also can someone tell me where I can find a copy of Oogie's Revenge for the Xbox? This way I can better follow the story plot! But until then, enjoy the show! Remember, constructive criticism is more than welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

"It's time!" = Talking

_"This is Halloween!" = Thinking/Singing/Flashbacks_

**"Going Ghost!" = Yelling**

_**'I'm scared...' = Thoughts Within The Flashbacks**_

**Chapter 9: Sally and Embers Song! Midnight Flight!**

It was now approaching midnight on Christmas Eve, and everyone in Halloween Town was ready for the main event! The mayor was directing the band as they played 'there goes Santa Claus', but Sally and Ember were sneaking their way to the fountain in town. Just then, the top of the coffin sled opened up, and Jack and Danny rose up out of it like a couple of vampires! Everyone in town cheered at the spectacular entrance, but failed to notice that Maddie had snuck her way into the sack holding all of the presents!

Now you're probably wondering why she did this. Well, it all started when jazz and Ember had left this morning.

**********Flashback:This Morning**********

_Maddie was feeling very conflicted here! On one hand, she wanted Danny to succeed with his Christmas. But on the other hand, the vision she had still worried her. She began to think of a plan. _

_**'What should I do? I don't want that vision to come true. But I also don't want Danny to be sad that he couldn't make this happen! But wait...he celebrates Christmas with us doesn't he? So why doesn't he know anything about this holiday?'**_ _She thought to herself. Suddenly, she remembered something about every Christmas that Danny has had with the family._

_**'Wait a minute! Every year on Christmas Day, Danny never stays with the family, he just comes down, looks in his stocking, then leaves the house! He doesn't even open any of his presents until he gets home, and even then it's in his room! But why?'**_ _She then decided to find out why. She just had to! She racked her brain, trying desperately to come up with a plan! Just then, a cartoon lightbulb shaped like a Jack-o-Lantern appeared over her head!_

_**'That's it! If I go with Danny and Jack on their trip, then I can figure out why Danny doesn't celebrate Christmas with us! But the question is...how do I do this. ...I've got it! I'll sneak into the sack of presents, and ride along with them! Then I can ask him, and fix this! It's genius!'**_ _So with that, Maddie left to prepare for the big night, and put her plan into action!_

_***********Flashback End*************_

The mayor then walked up and pulled out a long, well written speech. "Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky! Out shining every star! Your silhouettes bleak dots on the bright light of the moon! You, who are our pride. YOU, who are our glory! You who have eh... Frightened...uh, billions into paralysis?" As the mayor was reading his speech, Sally took the opportunity to pour the Fog Juice into the fountain water.

The end result was a very dense fog appearing, enshrouding everything! It was so thick, the mayor had to squint to read anything! "OH NO! We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses!" Jack exclaimed, worried that things might not go as planned. Sally and Ember however, breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"This fog is as thick as...as..." The eldest vampire brother started, at a loss for words. "Jelly brains!" The cyclops finished. "Or THICKER!" The vampire then added. From inside the bag Maddie was having a small internal conflict. _'Should I be glad about this, or should I be sad about it?' _

Danny slumped down in the sled. "*Sigh* There goes all our hopes! Our precious plans! Our glorious dreams!" Danny said in extreme disappointment. Corpse Kid then started to cry. "There goes Christmas..." The citizens then began to voice their own disappointments.

Zero started barking, trying to get his masters attention. "No zero. Down boy." Jack had to cover his eyes because of a bright light. "My! What a brilliant nose you have! The better to LIGHT OUR WAY!" Jack said in excitement and victory. The townsfolk perked up instantly! Jack then had Zero go to the head of the team. Once everyone was situated, they began the take off. From in the bag Maddie felt the sled jerk, meaning they were most likely airborne!

"Jack wait! Come back!" "Danny! Stop, you can't do this!" Sally and Ember yelled in an attempt to stop them, but they were too late! The sleigh was rising higher and higher into the night sky! "Ho-ho-ho ha **ha ha ha!**" Jack and Danny said, laughing at the end as they became closer and closer to accomplishing their Christmas goal! Once they were out of sight, the citizens began to make their way towards the witches cauldron to watch. But Sally and Ember had a look of sadness on their faces. "Goodbye Jack. My dearest Jack. Oh I hope my premonition is wrong." "You and me both girl..."

As they walked through town, the band began to play a sad yet romantic tune, as Sally began to sing out her sadness.

**Sally**

_I sense there's something in the wind..._

_That feels like tragedy's at hand! _

_And though I'd like to stand by him,_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have._

_The worst is just around the bend!_

_And does he notice, my feelings for him?_

_And will he see, how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be..._

As Sally sang her song, Ember began to think about her own feelings for Danny. She realized that they actually started to blossom after their first battle against each other! Every time she looked at him, or thought of him, she would get this warm, fuzzy feeling in her core. _'I really have fallen for the ghost boy. I really hope he survives.'_ She then decided to join in on the song.

**Ember**

_What will become of our dear friends?_

_Where will their actions lead us then?_

**Sally**

_Although I'd like to join the crowd, in their enthusiastic cloud._

_**Sally and Ember**_

_**Try as we may it doesn't last!**_

_**And will we ever, end up together?**_

_**No we think not. It's never to become.**_

_**For we are not...the ones.**_

***************With Danny, Jack Skellington and Maddie***************

As they flew through the air, Maddie began to wonder where they were right now. So Maddie made a small eye hole in the sack, and once she looked through she saw that they passed a sign that said "Fenton Works." _'We're back in Amity Park! I guess this is our first stop.'_ As soon as she finished that thought the sled stopped with a crash, indicating they knocked an ornament off the roof of the house they were at.

She then felt the bag being picked up with a grunt. "I guess we packed more toys than we thought eh Jack?" She heard Danny tell the skeleton. She then felt the bag fall, getting stuck for a second, before continuing to fall. While this was going on, a small child was rushing down the stairs, eager to meet Santa! When he got to the bottom he had to stop a gasp, there were TWO SANTAS filling the stockings! "Santa?"

Hearing this Danny and Jack turned and smiled at the little boy. "Merry Christmas! And what is your name?" Jack asked in his Santa voice. The little boy couldn't form any words, he was a little nervous, thinking Santa would be bigger, and there was only one of him. "That's okay! We have a special present for you anyway!" Danny said using the same deep voice as he felt around the bag for a present.

Maddie was panicking inside the bag! She couldn't get caught by her son! So she grabbed a random box, and stuck it out of the top of the bag. "Oh, thank you!" Danny said, seemingly unaware of the hands that brought it out. He then gave it to the child. "There ya go sonny!" He said, before he and Jack climbed back up the chimney. "Ho-ho-ho ho ha ha ha ha!"

The child while puzzled by the Santa duos behavior stared at his present in curiosity. He then tore off the bow along with some of the wrapping paper. The boys parents came in just as the boy opened the box and saw what was inside. "And what did Santa bring you?" His mother asked. Their only answer was their son holding up a shrunken head! They screamed in fear and fainted on the spot! "Merry Christmas!" The two cried as they flew off to the next house!

Meanwhile at the Amity Park base of the Guys In White, Agent X was sitting awake at his desk slightly confused. Suddenly the phone on his desk rang! He answered it being professional about it. "Hello, Guys in White, state your paranormal emergency." Frantic yelling came from the other side, the confusing part was what the caller was yelling about. "Attacked by Christmas toys? That's strange, that's the second toy complaint we've received!"

As Jack and Danny continued to fly through the air they spotted their next house, and began their descent. Meanwhile in Halloween town, the citizens were watching the whole thing through the witches cauldron. Jack looked through a window to see an old lady knitting while watching TV. He quietly opened the door and placed a wreath on the inside, before he closed it. But the wreath came to life, and began to growl as he saw the elderly woman. At the next house, Danny opened the present bag on the floor and an 8 foot long Python slithered out and coiled at the base of the tree! And at the next house the two left a stuffed animal and a wrapped present under the tree.

Two kids, a brother and a sister came to the tree and saw the toys. They rushed over and the girl began to cuddle the stuffed animal, while the boy unwrapped the package revealing it to be the same duck toy the vampires worked on. But when the boy touched it, they sprang to life and began to chase the kids! They ran up the stairs into their parents room screaming for help, closed the door and kept pulling on it to keep the deranged toys from getting in!

This continued as they leapt from the rooftops. They dropped a a present in, and screams of terror soon followed. As this happened, bats sprang out from a set of twins tree, the snake was eating a blonde child's tree, the wreath was attacking the old lady, and a possessed Jack-in-the-box was chasing an obese child!

Everywhere people were barricading their doors, locking their windows, closing and barricading their fire places! Someone even increased the size and heat of their fire! Thinking that the screams were a good thing, Jack and Danny called out to the town. **"You're welcome! One and all!"**

At the base of the guys in white, Agent X was answering calls like no tomorrow! "Don't worry! We'll find him, fast as we can! Hello, guys in white. Yes I know a skeleton! Keep calm, turn off all the lights, make sure the doors and windows are locked!" While this was going on, a news reporter was on the air, reporting the atrocity that was going on.

"Reports are coming in from all across the globe that an impersonator is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus, mingling and mangling this joyous holiday!" The people of Halloween Town began cheering up a storm thinking this was a good thing! (**ARE THEY NUTS?!**) Sally and Ember leaned in closer so they could hear what the reporter was saying. "As of now, units of the Guys in White and resident ghost Hunter of Amity Park, Jack Fenton, are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime! Will the real Santa be able to save Christmas in time?"

When the girls heard this, Ember turned to Sally. "The boys! Someone has to help them! **Where'd they take that Sandy Claws?!**" She asked loud enough for Sally to hear over the cheers of the crowd. They then walked off in search of Sandy Claws, and with him, Jazz.

Now with the boys, Maddie was still listening in on the boys conversation. "Well Danny, I'd say we're making good progress! I'm sure Tucker will enjoy that haunted PDA you suggested!" Jack said. _'Haunted PDA?!'_ Maddie thought, trying not to laugh out loud. Danny then spoke up. "And I'm sure that Sam will lover her new giant Venus flytrap for her greenhouse! She always did love plants!" _'Giant Venus flytrap?!' _And with that, Maddie burst out of the bag.

**"Are you two INSANE?! That thing could KILL HER!"** Danny and Jack turned to her with grins on their faces. "We'll look who finally decided to come out of the bag. You wanna come up here where it's more comfortable?" Danny asked with a sly grin. **"You should be ashamed of-**wait what? You mean, you guys KNEW I was in there the whole time?!" Maddie asked feeling disturbed at their sensory power.

"Well we ARE the best there is! Now why don't you come up here where you can be more comfy." Jack said, more of an order as he already had her lifted up by the back of her hazmat suits shirt. He set her down between the two boys. They continued their flight in relative silence. That is...until Maddie asked the one question that's been plaguing her mind ever since this fiasco began.

"So Danny...how come you're acting like you never new Christmas, when you celebrate it at home? And more importantly, why don't you celebrate it with us?" She asked confused. Danny just looked ahead, still steering the reindeer. He then looked at his mother. "It never really felt like a holiday until we found Christmas Town. I mean come on, every year you and dad got into the same argument which ruined it EVERY STINKIN' YEAR! Santa is real! No he's not! We gotta go argue about it every year! My very first Christmas was the first of many lousy ones to come! You guys were so deep into your argument that **you let me get peed on by a dog when I was a baby FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"**

The more they listened, the more they felt bad. It was no wonder why Danny wanted to do this. But still, Maddie was far too she'll shocked to say anything. She understood why he didn't celebrate Christmas though. And she honestly couldn't blame him. She'd act the same way if her parents were like that. Danny then spoke up again, snapping them out of their thoughts. "However, I am willing to give you a second chance. For now though, let's get this done! We still have lots of houses to get to!" Danny said turning the reindeer.

Meanwhile on the ground, the guys in white and Mr. Fenton were arming their ecto weapons and using search lights to try and find them. Jack saw this from the sled. "Look guys! Searchlights!" The ground troops then began to open fire on the sled, missing each time. Their blasts exploded after missing though. "Fireworks! They're celebrating! Thanking us for doing such a good job!" One of the blasts nearly hit Zero, causing the sled to rock! "Whoa! **Careful down there! You almost hit us!**" Jack called to them in his Santa voice.

Danny and his mom knew better however, and were heeding Zeros warnings. "Jack, I think it would be wiser for us to fly higher. You know, better safe than sorry." Maddie told him. Jack could see her point, and told Danny to fly higher. So they rose above the clouds so they wouldn't be seen.

*****Meanwhile in Vlads casino lair*****

Vlad picked up a pair of dice and began to shake them in his hand. "Are you a gamblin' man Sandy? Let's play!" He then heard something nearby, and looked behind him to see a woman's leg sticking out of the bars of the wall behind him. "Well, well, well! Maddie must've come to her senses!" He said to himself smoothing his hair back. Unknown to Vlad, this leg belonged to Sally! She used a pant leg and boot from one of Maddie's hazmat suits to disguise her leg, having been told about the fruitloop that absorbed Oogie by Ember.

Suddenly, Santa and Jazz's mouths were covered by two disembodied hands! One of them pointed upwards. The two looked up and saw Sally and Ember holding a rope ladder. "We're gonna get you guys outta here! Just stay quiet." Ember said. The two nodded, and after being released, began to climb the rope ladder while Vlad was distracted.

I'm not going to say anything about what Vlad tried to do to the leg, but he was surprised to find that it was one of Sally's legs in disguise! **"What?!"** He looked behind him finding the rescue party and captives trying to get away. This just enraged him. **"You dare try to make a dupe outta me?! Raaaaaauuuugghh!"** He let out an angry yell, but somehow they were pulled towards him instead of pushed away! Embers last words to the outside world was this. **"HAVE MERCY DERANGED CREATURE FROM THE NETHER WORLD!"**

*****Back with Danny and company*****

Maddie was waiting for Jack and Danny to come back up the chimney of the Baxter household. Finally Danny's head popped up, his face covered in soot. He hauled himself up and out, then reached down into the chimney and pulled Jack and the bag out onto the roof. "How'd it go you two?" She asked. Jack and Danny got back in the sled and Danny made the reindeer take off. "Well, it wasn't easy to find their Christmas tree. The whole house was filled with football stuff." Jack answered.

Danny just got a grin on his face. "That's how Dash is. He deserves that man eating football helmet!" Danny said, scowling at that last sentence. Jack looked confused about Danny's anger, while Maddie just gained a sad look on her face. "Why do you say that like its a bad thing Danny? Surely it can't be bad enough to warrant such anger from you." Jack asked, wanting to know why his best friend was so mad. The boy just kept scowling while looking ahead, but answered anyway.

"Because Jack, Dash sees it as a hobby to bully the kids who are lower on the 'social food chain' as he puts it. And I'M his main target! I've been shoved in lockers, taunted, hit with spitballs, and just plain BEAT UP for absolutely no reason!" Danny exclaimed. This caused some MAJOR confusion for his mother. She was always told that Danny was a problem child, and often caused trouble. But now she saw that what they said was a bold faced LIE! But she still had to ask this.

"But Danny, don't any of the teachers try to put a stop to the bullying? I mean there's gotta be at least one that has your back in that school!" But Danny didn't have anything good to say about the teachers either. "Are you kidding me?! The only good teacher is a teacher that takes bullying seriously! All of the teachers in the school pretty much have it out for me! Whenever Dash and the jocks pound me or shove me in a locker, they ALWAYS turn a blind eye just because Dash is the football hero of Casper High! **And I'm SICK AND TIRED OF IT!**"

Now Maddie and the skeleton beside Danny knew why Danny seemed so stressed all the time. At first, Jack thought it was just him getting used to his role as pumpkin prince. But now he knows the real reason. And Maddie now felt like an IDIOT for not hearing her sons silent plight! But she would make it up to him this year, one way or another!

Jack then decided to change the subject by checking their list. "Let's see...who's next on our list? Star Supreme and her little sister Comet! Won't they be surprised!" So Danny turned the sled in the direction of the Supreme family's home. But the moment the did that, they lost the cover of the clouds, and the Guys in White began trying to shoot them down again!

And this time, they managed to hit the toy compartment of the sled! Jack then for once in his afterlife was severely afraid! "They're TRYING to hit us! **ZERO!**" As one of the reindeers heads was knocked off by ecto fire by non other than Jack Fenton, Danny tried to shout down to them, trying one last time to reason with them all.

**"Stop shooting! There's a mother up here!"** But it didn't work! Mr. Fenton had already locked onto the sled and fired the ecto bazooka! As the blast came closer and closer, Danny tried to turn into his ghostly alter ego...only to find out he couldn't! "Wha? I can't go ghost!" Danny had only one option left. He threw himself over his mother in an attempt to shield her from the blast! The sled was soon blown to a million pieces, reindeer, toys and all. **"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"** Danny cried out into the night, before he, Jack and Maddie hit the ground!

Back in Halloween Town the townsfolk began to cry at the loss of their pumpkin kings. The werewolf let out a howl of anguish he was so sad! The mayors face had switched from cheerful to sadness midway through watching the horrible happenings. "I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea! I felt it in my gut! **Terrible news! Jack and Danny have been shot down! Terrible news!"** The mayor cried out in sadness as he drove through the town.

Meanwhile in Amity Park, Agent X's partner, Agent Y, was driving slowly through town in a police car that the station let him borrow, announcing the same thing on his own megaphone.

**"Attention! Attention everyone! Although the imposter has been shot down, there is still no sign of Santa. I repeat, there is still no sign of the REAL Santa Claus! As much as I regret to say it, if he doesn't appear soon, I'm afraid we may have to CANCEL Christmas this year! I'm sorry everyone...I'm truly sorry!"**

_**Well, that's all for this chapter! Feel free to leave some reviews for me, and spread the word of this fic to your fellow fanfiction authors and readers! I could really use a lot more reviews! Well anyway, I've said it once and I'll say it again! Read and Review! Flamers not welcome! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Poor Danny

_**Well guys...I've got the new chapter all figured out! And I know you guys are probably expecting some big ghost fight or something, but I'm afraid that I cannot do that, THIS chapter! However, in this chapter Danny learns about the ghost zones Christmas Truce! ...And NO! There will be no rhyme speech! It's hard to write, and above all...it's just plain annoying! Now without further ado...BACK TO ADVENTURE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom or The Nightmare Before Christmas! But if I did, Danny would have himself a girlfriend that loves him for who he is!**_

"Well that was a bust!" = Talking

_'This is Halloween' = Thinking/Singing/Flashbacks_

**"I'm going ghost!" = Yelling**

_**'Someone has to help them!' = Thoughts within the flashback**_

_**Chapter 10: Poor Danny, Rescue and Reprise!**_

* * *

Maddie slowly opened her eyes to find herself laying on the snow in the middle of the Cemetery. She sat up with a groan feeling a little sore. All she could remember was falling, gun fire, Danny... _'OH MY GOD! DANNY! Where's my baby?!'_ She suddenly remembered how her son protected her from the blast by using himself as a human shield!

She stood up and started frantically looking around, trying to find some sign of her son. **"Danny? Danny, where are you?! If you can hear me, yell! Sing even, just give me a sign that you're alive!"** She got her answer as sad music began to play from nowhere. She looked up and saw Danny on that same grave that started this whole adventure. He was laying on his back on the open book the angel statue was holding, his costume was in shreds, and he had black burn marks on his face. Zero floated up to him and nudged him, trying to get some sort of reaction out of him.

Danny then sat up, opened his eyes and began to sing out his frustrations about his own holiday folly.

**Danny**

_What have I done? What have I done?!_

_How could I...be so blind?_

_All is lost!_

_Where was I?_

_Spoiled all..._

_Spoiled all!_

_Everything's...gone all wrong!_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?!_

_Find a deep cave to hide in!_

_In a million years they'll find me! _

_Only dust! _

_And a plaque..._

_**That reads 'here lies Phantom Brat!'**_

As Danny sang, Maddie felt every ounce of her sons pain. She wanted nothing more than to wrap him in a hug and try to make him feel better, she knew it wouldn't help him. Her son then began to sing again.

**Danny**

_But I never...intended all this madness!_

_Never!_

_And nobody really understood..._

_Well how could they?!_

_That all I ever wanted,_

_Was to bring them something GREAT!_

_Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?!_

Maddie could see her sons face getting angrier and angrier the more he sang. And that didn't sit well with her. So she tried to cheer her up a different way...she joined in the song, and sang of the positive things that happened tonight.

**Maddie**

_Well, what the heck?_

_You went and did your best!_

_And by god, you really tasted something swell!_

_And for a moment, why_

_We even touched the sky!_

_And at least you've left some stories they can tell!_

_You did!_

Danny, hearing his mother's voice, looked down from his perch. He saw that she was completely unharmed, and smiled at that. As she sang her verse of the song, his spirits became increasingly lifted. He soon jumped off of the statue landing on his feet, and began to sing again.

**Danny**

_And for the first time since, I don't remember when!_

_I felt just like my old ghostly self again!_

_And I...__**DANNY!**_

_**The Pump-kin Prince!**_

Danny then realized something. "That's right..." "What?" Maddie asked in confusion. Danny then ripped off the torn 'sandy claws' outfit, revealing his old pumpkin king costume underneath! **"I AM THE PUMPKIN PRINCE! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" **He laughed as he placed his fedora back on his head! Maddie soon joined in on his laughter, before he grabbed her hand and started dancing around the graveyard with her, continuing his song as he did.

**Danny**

_And I just can't wait,_

_Until next Halloween!_

_'Cause I've got some new ideas,_

_That will really make them SCREAM!_

_And by god!_

_I'm really going to __**give it all my might!**_

"You tell em' Danny!" Maddie said, glad that his son bounced back so quickly. But Danny then remembered something else...something very important!

**Danny**

_*Gasp!* Uh-oh!_

_I hope there's still time,_

_To set things right!_

_*Gasp!* Sandy Claws! Hmmm..._

Danny opened the grave entrance to Halloween Town and gestured for the others to follow, while giving Jack sandy's hat, and having him put it in his coat pocket. "Come on you three! Christmas isn't over yet!" And with that, they made their way through the door, although Maddie made sure to close it behind them to make sure they weren't followed.

Meanwhile, back in Vlads lair, Santa, Jazz, Sally and Ember have been tied down to a set of tables on what appeared to be the mechanism that makes a scale tilt. The ropes holding Ember were made from an anti ectoplasmic material that ghosts can't escape from. **"You wait till Jack heard about this!"** Sally yelled in anger. Ember agreed with her. **"Yeah! When Danny gets here, he is SO gonna..." **Before she could finish though, they heard the mayor making his announcement outside.

**"Jack and Danny have been blasted to smithereens! Jack Skellington, is now nothing more than a pile of dust! And Danny... He'll be lucky enough to have made it to heaven."** The mayor said in sorrow. Sally gasped in sadness and horror at what she heard. Meanwhile Ember let out a loud wail of sadness. **"Daaaannnyyyy!"** "I don't think he can hear us Ember..." Jazz told her while sobbing at the loss of her little brother.

Vlad then let out a victorious laugh. **"HA!** Looks like Skellington and Daniel are not going to get in the way of my conquest of the world EVER AGAIN! Bah-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

When they arrived on the other side, Danny decided to try turning into his ghost self. "Alright guys, I'm gonna try and transform again! I have a feeling I may need it. **I'M GOING GHOST!**" But instead of the usual energy ring style transformation, he was engulfed in blue fire, much like how he is in his scarecrow costume! When the flames died down, they saw that his ghost form had changed to suit his Pumpkin Prince form!

The colors of his suit were now inverted to look exactly like Jacks, his bat tie had turned white, his fingertips became claws, and his already long fangs grew even longer! And finally, his eyes were now completely made of flame! They glowed an eerie blue, with wisps of fire coming out the sides of his eyes. The rest of his outfit stayed the same in terms of coloration.

They were all impressed by Danny's new form, but had no time to dwell on it. They all ran off in the direction of Oogie's lair fully intent on saving sandy! When they got there they heard Sally, Ember, Jazz and Santa screaming for help! Jack and Danny shushed Maddie and Zero, knowing they would need stealth for this.

Danny went invisible and floated into the lair, staying silent the whole time. They all then heard Vlads voice! _'Good thing I told mom and Jack about Vlad before we got shot down.'_ Danny thought to himself. "Well, well, sandy! Looks like its Vladdys turn to boogie! One, two, three, four, **FIVE SIX SEVEN!**" He counted as he pulled a lever that caused the tables to tilt!

The girls kept crying for help in their panic! **"This can't be happening!"** Santa cried out. Jazz looked to Ember. "Can't you just faze through the ropes or something?!" "It's anti ecto rope! The one thing I can't break or faze through!"

Vlad then spoke up again. "Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust! Oh, I'm feeling weak...WITH HUNGER! One more role of the dice oughtta do it!" He threw the dice into the eye socket of a skeleton figurine where they came out of the rib cage landing on...

**"WHAT?! Snake eyes?!"** Vlad hit the desk which made the dice land on a new number. "Ee-leven! Looks like Vlad Boogie has hit the Jackpot! Bye-bye doll face, Jedi wannabe, ghost rocker, and sandman!" He pulled the lever a few more times sending them falling into the stew-like substance below...only to find that seemingly nothing happened!

"Hmm?" Vlad then pulled the lever back, confused as to why he wasn't hearing any screams of agony from those four being cooked alive. The tables reset to their original position... WITH A VERY PISSED OFF SKELETON AND GHOST BOY SITTING ON THEM! Vlad gasped and recoiled back in fear!

"Hello Vlad. I see you've totally absorbed Oogie Boogie." Jack said to Vlad, looking more than a little ticked off. Danny looked ready to use his ghostly wail he was so mad! "J-Jack! Daniel! But they said you boys were dead!" Vlad said backing up. But something didn't seem right here. "Well then you must be...**DOUBLE DEAD!"** Vlad cried out as he pushed a button on the floor!

The whole casino then sprung to life! The floor began moving round and round like a roulette wheel. Vlad walked away from the two of them to put some distance between the three. "Come on bone man! Ghost brat! Show me what ya got!" He said, baiting them with taunts. The two just stood up and began walking towards Vlad.

Hidden in a nearby sarcophagi, Maddie and the rescued ones were watching to see how this fight would go down. They silently agreed to only step in if it looked like they needed it. Giant metal cards that looked like kings of hearts began swinging their blades. With flexibility they didn't even know they had, they maneuvered over, under and around the swinging swords, getting closer to their intended target! Vlad saw this, and pulled on a switch causing the cards to retract their swords and return to their original positions. As Danny and Jack began walking towards Vlad they failed to notice a row of three slot machines with guns appear.

**"FIRE!" **Vlad shouted. The two jumped up to dodge the bullets and landed on the slot machines heads. For good measure, Danny destroyed the guns beyond repair with an ecto ray. Vlad was getting desperate! He dove forward and pushed another button, not noticing a loose thread got caught. It caused a buzz saw to swing at them from behind! **"Guys, look out!"** Jazz screamed! Fortunately, the two jumped outta the way in time!

They landed near Vlad, but he pushed another but to which caused him to be catapulted onto the spider leg blades above the pit of stew. **"So long boys! **Darn it! It looks like some of Oogie's personality has infected me!" Danny was getting tired of this. He then noticed something Vlad overlooked. _'A thread?'_

He looked at Jack, and they nodded at each other, both having the same idea. They grabbed the thread and gave it a hard tug. "How dare you treat our friends and Danny's/my family so shamefully?!" They said together. They pulled the thread so hard, a seam began to rip open on Vlads arm making bugs leak out and fall into the stew like blood out of an artery!

Vlad saw this and gasped in fear! "***GASP* **No! No, this can't be!" The thread then got caught on the spinning blades getting tangled in them, ripping the sheet off of him, revealing Vlad to be much like oogie was... Just a sheet stuffed with bugs! And since he had nothing to hold him together, he couldn't turn back to his human self!

**"Look what you've done! No! MY BUGS! MY BUGS! My bugs! My bugs! My bugs!"** He kept yelling, more and more bugs falling into the stew being burnt to ash! Soon all that was left of Vlad was a glowing red bug that was trying to get away. **"My bugs! My bugs! My buuuuuuuuuugs!"** It cried as Santa sucked it into the Fenton Thermos that was conveniently lying around.

Danny changed back and he and Danny walked up to Santa, while Maddie checked the others for any injuries. "We are terribly sorry for causing you so much trouble Mr. Claws! I'm afraid we've made a terrible mess of your holiday!" Jack said handing Santa his hat, while Santa gave the thermos to Danny.

"Bumpy sleigh ride boys! The next time you two get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to them." He said, taking his hat back and pointing to Jazz, Ember and Sally with his thumb. "They're the only ones that make any SENSE in this insane asylum! Skeletons...Boogymen, Ghosts!" He said grumbling to himself.

"We just hope there's still time!" "To fix Christmas? Of course boys. I'm Santa Claus!" Santa then put one finger to his nose, winked, and flew right up and out the chimney. Jack and Danny stared dumbfounded. "So THAT'S how he does it!" Danny exclaimed in awe. They then turned to the others and Danny was immediately tackled into a hug by Jazz and Ember. **"YOU'RE ALIVE!"** They shouted in joy. Danny didn't fight them off.

Jack then turned to Sally. "What're you doing down here Sally?" He asked, concerned for her well being. She tried to answer him, but she just couldn't find the words, and just looked at the ground. Jack then realized something that had taken awhile to get through his thick skull! (Ha! More bone humor!)

"Sally, I... I can't believe I never realized that..." As Jack was talking, Danny and company leaned forward in anticipation. _'This is it!' (Maddie) 'About time!' (Jazz) 'Do it bone daddy!' (Ember) 'Come on Jack! Don't blow it now!' (Danny) _

Unfortunately for them, the moment was ruined when a bright light came from above! **"Jack!"** "There they are!" "Alive!" "Just like we said!" The mayor, Lock, Barrel, and Shock said in that order. **"OH, COME ON!"** Ember shouted in rage, although no one paid any attention to her.

"Grab a hold my boys!" The mayor said, tossing down a rope ladder. Jack took Sally's hand and grabbed the ladder. They were then pulled up and outta Vlads old lair. Danny returned to ghost form so he and Ember could fly outta there with Jazz and Maddie. "Darn! I really thought those two were gonna kiss that time! Can you believe the mayors lousy timing?" Maddie asked, voicing her disappointment. The others silently agreed with her.

***Meanwhile, Back In Halloween Town***

* * *

_"Breaking news folks! Santa Claus, the one and only has finally been spotted! He appears to be traveling at supersonic speed, setting things right and delivering cheer to children around the globe! Yes it appears that old Saint Nick has once again delivered Christmas to everyone around the globe this year!"_

As the reporter finished up her report, music played in the air waking up the sleeping citizens. And when they awoke, they received a great surprise!

**Chorus**

_La la la la Lalalala!_

_La la la la Lalalala!_

**Devil**

_Jack! And Danny!_

**Corpse Dad**

_They're back!_

**Undersea Girl**

_Boys?!_

**Bat Demon**

_They're alright!_

**Citizens**

_Jack's okay!_

_They came back okay!_

_They're alright! Let's shout!_

_Make a fuss! Scream it out!_

_Wheee!_

_They are back, _

_Now everyone sing!_

_In our town of Halloween!_

**"It's great to be home!"** "You got that right Jack!" The two said, happy to be in their rightful holidays once again. But before the celebration could go any further, Danny's ghost sense went off!

Danny looked up to see all of the ghosts he's faced in the past, friend and enemy alike, flying right towards Halloween Town... Wearing Santa hats?!

"What the-?! Why are all of you here?! And more importantly, why aren't you trying to kill me?!" Danny asked highly confused. Skulker was the one to fill him, and the rest of Danny's entourage in on what was going on.

"Well ghost boy, every year on Christmas Eve, as well as Christmas Day and one month after that, all ghosts, enemy or not, join together to celebrate in the Christmas truce! And when we heard of what Vlad nearly did to Ember, we came running!" Walker, the ghost warden walked up and took the thermos from Danny. "Allow me to take that. This ghost broke the truce, and must be incarcerated for two thousand years! It's in the rules."

Danny was relieved to hear that they weren't here to fight. Everyone then looked up. "Ho ho ho! Happy Halloween!" Santa called waving to the citizens of Halloween. Jack and Danny waved back. **"Merry Christmas!"** They called out together. Snow then began to fall and the song then picked up, with the ghosts who have never seen snow before singing these lyrics.

**Desiree, **_spectra, _undergrow

**What's this?**

_What's this?_

I haven't got a clue.

_Walker,_**Lydia,**_**both**_

_What's this?_

_**Why it's completely new!**_

**Halloween citizens**

_What's this?_

_**Wulf**_

_**Must be a Christmas thing.**_

**Citizens, **_mayor and Clockwork_

**What's this?**

_It's really very strange!_

The people of Halloween Town and the ghosts then began to enjoy the snow and all of its wonders. Technus was the referee for the vampire bros. as they played ice hockey using a pumpkin as the puck. Walker and Desiree made snow angels, and Lydia and the ghost writer made a snowman.

**Halloween town chorus**

_This is Halloween,_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_What's this? What's this? (Repeat twice)_

As Danny walked along the path, he got hit in the face by a snowball! He shook the snow off of his face, and saw it was those three stooges who threw that! He then looked to his side, and was both shocked, and majorly grossed out! The doctor was being pushed in his wheelchair by something that looked like it had Sally's body, and Dr. Finkelstein's head!

"Oh! Careful now my precious jewel." He said to the... Thing. Danny then caught sight of Ember in the corner of his eye. She was walking towards spiral hill with a forget-me-not in her hand. He was wondering what he should do, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Spectra smiling at him.

"Go to her kid. We all know how you feel about each other." Danny needed no more motivation after that, and ran off after Ember, being careful of the ice.

*****Spiral Hill*****

* * *

Once Ember got to the top of the hill, she sat down to think. She started plucking the petals off of the plant she had. _'He loves me, he loves me not...' _She then heard a familiar voice and turned to see Danny singing to the romantic tune in the air.

**Danny**

_My dearest friend,_

_If you don't mind..._

_I'd like to join you by your side!_

_Where we can gaze into the stars..._

_**Danny and Ember**_

_**And sit together,**_

_**Now and forever!**_

_**For it is plain, as anyone can see!**_

_**We're simply meant to be!**_

As the song ended, they leaned forward and gave each other their first kiss. It was a short kiss, only about a few seconds long, but it was filled with all of the love they could give. When they parted, they held each other close.

"I love you baby pop." Ember told her new boyfriend.

Danny returned the sentiment. "I love you too my beautiful spirit flame." Unknown to the new couple, a certain skeleton, rag doll, and a mother and sister were watching. "Come on now! Let's give them some space." Jack said, guiding the others back to town.

* * *

_**And done! Well that chapters outta the way! Now let me just get started on the epilogue and this fic will be finished I reckon! Now I want to let you guys know that I'm gonna be doing a my little pony scary godmother crossover, but I want you guys to tell me if I should make a sequel to this story or not. As always, READ AND REVIEW! No Flames! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**_


	11. Epilogue

_**Well guys, this story has had a good run. But like the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. This is the last chapter of The Phantom Before Christmas, but don't worry! Once I've made some good progress with some of my other stories, I might just make a sequel to this one! But for now, enjoy the epilogue folks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything pertaining to Danny Phantom or The Nightmare Before Christmas!**_

"What a beautiful Halloween night!" = Talking

_'This is Halloween!' = Thinking/Flashbacks/Singing_

**"I'm going ghost!" = Yelling**

_**"I'd say this holiday turned out a-okay!" = Thinking within the flashback**_

_**Epilogue: Engagements, and Movie**_

It was now Christmas Day in Amity Park, and Danny just wanted to stay in bed that day. He thought he knew what to expect. He would get up, see and hear his parents arguing about Santa's existence... Although probably not since his mom saw the real Santa with her own eyes, but he thought that something bad was gonna happen to him today.

But, he had gotten up anyway, and was putting the finishing touches on his claymation movie. He made it all about his and Jack's adventure trying to bring Christmas and Halloween together! But he decided to leave himself, his family and his girlfriend out of it, just to avoid suspicion. Danny then shot the last frame and began to burn the frames onto a blank disc. He had put an image onto the front of the disk to give it a little flair.

Just then, he heard his mom calling. **"Danny, can you come downstairs? There's someone here to see you!" **Danny decided to just come downstairs and save himself a talking to. **"Alright mom! I'll be down in a few minutes!"** Once the disc was burned, Danny took it out of his computer and put it in a case taking it with him downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he was pleasantly surprised to see Ember there. "Merry Christmas Danny!" Said a voice that wasn't Ember's. "Merry Christmas Jack!" Danny said. His eyes then opened faster than a hummingbird can beat its wings! **"Jack, Sally, what're you guys doing here?!** If my dad sees you, he'll blast you guys to kingdom come!" Jack however merely smirked.

"You have nothing to worry about there Danny. Your father is away at a ghost hunters convention for the next week! So, we're safe." Sally explained, easing the young mans worries. Danny then noticed the ring around Sally's finger. He looked at Jack with an accusing look.

"Here, why don't you all come inside and tell Danny the good news." They all walked in and sat down in the living room. Jack then cleared his throat. "You see Danny, this is more than just a casual visit. I came here to tell you good news, better news, and WONDERFUL news!" Jack said to the group, his smile not leaving once. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

"The good news is, Sally and I are now engaged to be married!" Jack said, holding one of Sally's hands. This made everyone in the room applaud and cheer for the newly engaged couple! Sally then gave the better news. "The better news is that we've already decided on the date of the wedding. It's on Halloween NEXT YEAR!" "And the wonderful news is... You're all invited to the wedding!" Jack exclaimed. The four were excited to hear that they were invited to the pumpkin kings wedding, and began to cheer in sheer glee!

It was then that Jack noticed the disc in Danny's hand. "Hey Danny, what's that you've got there?" Danny then walked over to the DVD player and put the disc in. "I made a claymation movie about our adventure with Christmas, and thought we could all watch it." Danny explained. But his mother had other plans.

"We'll watch that after presents Danny! I'm sure you're really gonna like what you got for Christmas this year!" She told him, handing him a large box wrapped in Halloween themed wrapping paper. Hesitantly, Danny tore open the paper and looked in the box. What he saw was something he'd wanted ever since he was a little boy!

It was a helmet just like what astronauts wear when they go into space! He looked at his mother to see her smiling. "It belonged to your grandma. She was one of the first women to go into space, and I wanted you to have it, so you know that I support whatever career choice you make in life." Danny was shocked by this! He always thought his mom wanted him to be a ghost hunter like her and dad, but this was amazing!

Ember then pressed the play button on the remote. "We can open the rest of the presents later! I wanna see this movie!" Jazz went to the kitchen to make popcorn for the show. When she came back and saw that Danny had picked a very appropriate title for the movie... The Nightmare Before Christmas!

_**And done! That's it for the epilogue folks! And feel free to share my stories with your friends! Tell them about my stories and have them review about what they think of it! Well that's all for this story, and this is SaurusRock625 signing out! Thank you and GOODNIGHT!**_


End file.
